What Levi Wants
by AuraFelix
Summary: Eren confesses his love for Levi, but the corporal is in a bad mood and rejects the boy. Heartbroken, Eren wants to show Levi, that he's a suitable partner for him. Eventually, Eren receives a very useful power which has nothing to do with his titanshifter abilities. LevixEren. Foul language, malexmale, possibly violence, blablabla, you know the warnings.
1. Chapter 1

_Today is the day, Eren Jaeger. You've fought titans and cheated death so many times, you can do this. You can do this..._

Eren took a deep breath. His inner peptalk didn't really do him any good, but it kept his mind from imagining the worst case scenario.

"Corporal!" he shouted, as he ran after the shorter man, who had just passed him without sparing him a single look.

Levi didn't react and kept on walking down the dark hallway. Eren caught up to him and grabbed his wrist, making the corporal stop and glaring at him.

"What do you want?"

"I... I need to tell you something," Eren shouted, panicking in his mind. No backing out now.

"Then spit it out!" Levi was tired and didn't really feel like being social at any point. He had an awful headache and the brats shouting in the long hallway didn't exactly help.

Levi sent him an annoyed glare, when Eren didn't answer him right away. His headache was getting worse, making his senses vulnerable to light and noise. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"You're so annoying," he sighed and removed Erens hand from his wrist. He started walking again, all he could think of was getting back to his dark, chilly, clean room, and get some very needed rest. Alone.

"Corporal!" Eren said again, looking at the raven-haired mans back, as he slowly walked away from him, "I.. I love you!"

Levi stopped for a second. He tried to figure out how to handle the boys confession, but his headache was too overwhelming. He really just wanted to go back to his room, that was all he could think of.

When the corporal didn't answer him, Eren started following him again, calling out his name softly.

"Corporal? Please..."

"_What? _What do you want me to say?" Levi snapped and turned around, facing the boy again, "You love me, so what? You think you're the first one to confess your love to me?"

"N-no.. I..." Eren stuttered.

"Have you even thought this trough? No, because you never fucking do, you goddamn stupid brat!" Levi was shouting now. His head felt like it was about to explode, and he took a deep breath to stop himself, "You are a fucking stupid teenager, you know jack about love. You think you can impress me with your hormones and stupidity? You think I would actually be interested in someone with no experience, who never think things trough and just..."

He wasn't really one to loose his words, but his headache was to much now. He turned on his heel and walked of, leaving Even back alone in the hallway.

He could feel an aching pain in his chest, as the corporals words dawned on him. He leaned back against the cold stonewall, as his feelings caught up to him. He was a bit mad at the shorter man for not letting him defend himself or at least let the corporal know, that is wasn't just _hormones, _that he actually wanted to do anything to be a worthy partner for the strict perfectionist.

And he _had_ thought this through. For a very long time, actually.

As soon as he realized, that his feelings for Levi was more than just professional affection, he had held himself back for weeks, just to make sure it wasn't just a phase or _hormones, _trying not to think about the corporal, trying to find all his flaws and focusing on how annoying the man could be, but it was no use. Eren had thought this through!

As he went back to his own room, he had problems with holding back the tears. Luckily he didn't meet anyone, since it was quite late, and most of his comrades was probably already asleep.

Eren closed the door to his room and let the tears flow as they pleased. He was heartbroken. If the corporal had just let him finish, he could have told him that he knew he was just a teenager. He knew he didn't have much experience, but he had fought titans along with the older man, and Levi had actually praised him for being a good soldier and a fast learner. He has seen more than most other people his age, he had made difficult decisions, he had _felt feelings_ most people didn't know existed, and he had the ability to transform to a titan and almost control it.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't actually a bad catch...

He knew Levi hated his inability to control himself and the titan, but that was just a matter of will, wasn't it? And training maybe...

And the lack of experience – if the corporal was talking about experience in the bedroom – well, maybe the boy hadn't been with either men or women, but he sure knew how to satisfy himself. Since Levi was a man as well, that should count for something, right? If nothing else, he could experiment on himself to get to know the male body better, and possibly have an idea to how he could impress the corporal in the sheets.

Erens mind wandered of and he felt himself get a bit horny, thinking about how to please the older man. He wanted to do everything the corporal would ever want. If he ever had the chance, he would do anything in his power to make the man tremble and loose himself.

The brunette found himself getting hard, just by the thought. He glared at himself in the mirror again, studying the now glassy eyes and blushing cheeks, and let his eyes wander lower to his hard erection in the tight pants. He would love to see Levi like this.

As his mind wandered of to Levi-land again, his hands automatically opened his pants, taking out his hard-on. He looked at it in the mirror, quite satisfied with himself, as the teenager he was. Stroking himself, fantasizing about Levi doing it to him in front of the mirror, he began to feel quite sure about himself. Exploring his own body and doing what he did best, he might be able to handle the older man.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, this is my first fanfic in many MANY years. In fact, I think my last fanfic was written in runes.

Anyway, this might seem like your usual LevixEren fanfic, but I have a little plottwist in mind for future chapters. This is not a very serious fanfic, I just had a funny idea last night, and well .. here you go!

Please leave a review if you feel like it, I'm very interested in what you guys think.  
Also, english is not my first language, but I hope it's readable.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hanji-san!" Eren called while running across the yard, trying to catch up to the woman in question. She turned around to she who it was, and sent him a bright smile as he came closer.

"Good morning Eren! How are you today?" she beamed, as frisky as ever.

"Hanji-san, I want to control my titan. Will you help me?" Eren blurted out without answering her question. She looked a little shocked by the sudden request.

"Please, Hanji-san, I really want to train and learn how to control it fully. I need to!"

"Ooh, and you want me to help you?" Hanji screamed like a teenage girl, meeting her idol first-hand, "It would be an _honour, _Eren! This is so exciting!"

Eren scratched his neck, suddenly unsure of what Hanji had in mind. She seemed like she was going through a lot of plans and opportunities in her mind, while jumping around. He never really understood where she got all that energy from.

"Have you talked to Corporal Levi about this yet? Oh, heck, no need for that. He will be very pleased when you are finally able to control it. This is so exciting! Maybe I could do some experiments on you as well, when you can control it? Well, let's talk about that when time comes. This is so exciting!"

Eren asked himself if this was really a good idea, but it was too late to back out now. Actually, Hanji could do as many experiments as she wanted, as long as she helped him control his powers. He had to do it. Maybe it wouldn't impress the corporal right away, but maybe in time.

No matter what, when it came to controlling the titan, he couldn't loose. No matter what he had to lean it, and Levi was a very _very _good motivation for that.

* * *

A few days later, Eren met with Hanji outside the Survey Corps' headquarters. They've met there every single morning before dawn, since she agreed to help the brunette with his titan training. They would do the training before the rest of the corps had their daily training, where Eren would join in, hopefully without anyone noticing. Mikasa and Armin had asked him why he never attended breakfast with them any more, and he'd told them he just had trouble sleeping at the moment, and wanted to sleep more than have breakfast. In truth, he slept like a baby from the moment his head hit the pillow. His titan training took a lot of energy from him, and with his normal training afterwards, he really had no trouble falling a sleep at all.

Luckily, Hanji always snuck bread out from the kitchen before their early meetings, so his training was not on completely empty stomach.

"Eren, I wonder why you suddenly want to control the titan so bad?" Hanji asked him, when they met up that morning. It was a cold morning, in the middle of the fall. The sky was grey, and even though the wind was chilling, the weather was still humid. It was hell to train in a weather like that, one could easily catch a cold.

Eren shrugged, not really sure what to tell her.

"I mean, I think it's a good decision and all, and I'm glad I can study a titan up close like that, but why now?" she looked at the boy, trying to read his mind.

"Well, I just thought it was about time!" Eren smiled, not willing to reveal his true intentions, "I mean, with a fully controlled titan along with the Survey Corps, we can't possibly lose against the titans, right?"

Hanji smiled at the enthusiastic teenager. "Point taken, Eren," she looked away, hoping he was right. She didn't want to loose any more comrades.

"Let's do this, Hanji-san! I'm sure today will be the day when we succeed!" Eren said, more to convince himself than the woman.

Hanji had their horses ready, and they rode of to their usually training place; a little glade in the middle of the forest, where Eren wouldn't be able to escape if he went berserk, and it was an optimal place for Hanji to use the maneuver gear.

Normally they would chat on the way there, mostly Hanji telling about her experiments on titans and what she wanted to do with Erens titan, when he could control it. Eren, not being as much of a morning person, would just listen to her telling while waking up on the way to the glade.

On this day, Hanji seemed to be a bit tired herself, and they went there in silence.

He had to do it today. He had been so close the day before, and he was so tired of not getting enough sleep. It seemed to affect Hanji too, and he was not sure if she would be able to take him down alone, if she continued not to sleep that much either. More than that, he wanted to show Levi the progress. He wanted to impress him. He wanted to show him, that he was so much more, than what the older man thought of him. He wanted to be the best he could.

They arrived at the glade, and Hanji led the horses to a nearby tree, while Eren mentally prepared himself.

_Come on, Eren Jaeger, today is the day! Let's impress that stupid, old shorty!_

Hanji watched as Eren murmured something to himself and bit down on his hand. The well-known explosion sounded, and Erens titan rose from the dust with a loud growl. Hanji took the maneuver gear in use, and flew to a branch near where Erens head appeared.

"Eren!" she shouted, hands ready to maneuver to another place, out of the titans reach.

The titan didn't seem to react.

"Eren!" she tried again.

Eren still didn't react, standing frozen without even breathing for at couple of moments. Hanji was about to give up and attack the titans neck to get Eren out. She didn't really feel like doing this today. Suddenly Eren looked at her, and she could feel the boys eyes on her, not the titans.

"Eren?" she tried again.

The titan growled lowly at her in response. He locked eyes with her, trying to tell her, that he'd actually done it.

_Nice and slow, no need to try and kill her. I can do this. FOCUS!_

Hanji watched him curiously. "Eren, do you understand what I say?"

He growled again, still holding eye contact.

Hanjis eyes lightened up, hope beginning to grow. She forgot how tired she was, and went back to her usual enthusiastic self.

"Eren, if you can hear me, and control this beauty, try to lie down on the ground!" she yelled, an excited smile painted on her face.

The titan took a deep breath and moved. Hanji watched as the titan took a couple of steps forward, knelt and laid down flat on its stomach. She jumped and cheered on the branch, then using the maneuver gear, landed on the ground next to Erens head.

"Eren, you did it! I'm so proud of you!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

The titan huffed and rolled its eyes, seeing the womans joyful tears. This made Hanji scream even louder. "And you can express human emotions! This is so amazing!" Her face suddenly grew serious. "Eren... CAN I TOUCH YOU?"

Eren grunted and blew some hair out of his eyes, trying to tell her to touch his hair, since he knew how hot his titanbody was. Hanji didn't really catch his drift, and planted her hands right on his face, followed by a painful scream as she burned her hands. She ran of to the little lake in the other end of the glade, screaming and yelling profanities, wanting to cool her burned hands in the cool water.

Eren growled at the womans stupidity. After all her experiments on other titans, she should know very well, how hot their bodytemprature was, including Erens titanform.

He lifted himself off the ground, and sat up on his knees. Hanji looked back at him when she sensed the titan moving, ready to grab her maneuver gear again, should he be unable to control the titan anymore. Eren looked down at her, and brought a hand to his hair, pulling lightly in a tuft of his hair.

"Oh, you think I'll be able to touch your hair maybe?" Hanji said, when realizing what the titan meant. Eren grunted.

She shot the iron wire at a tree, using it to swing up on Erens shoulder. Eren tilted his head to let the woman touch his hair easily, and watched as she - hands shaking - reached out to touch the brown locks.

"My god, Eren, it's so soft!" her eyes shined, "Can I cut off a tuft? I've been waiting for this day for so long. Normally hair and bodyparts will disappear in time, when removed from the titan, and normally, when you shift back to your human-form, all your titan parts will disappear in time as well, but I've tried to invent a container, which will - hopefully - preserve the removed part after you're removed from the titan." she babbled on, eyes growing wider and wider.

Eren had trouble understanding everything she just said, controlling the titan took a lot of mind-power. His abilities to multitask wasn't very well-trained either.

"Eren?" Hanji looked at him with puppy-eyes.

Eren trusted her without needing to understand what she had just asked him. He growled and tilted his head further, to let her know. She cut off a tuft of the titans hair, and flew back down on the ground. As she ran over to the horses to put the hair in the container, Eren rose to his feet.

He looked out over the treetops, as a warm feeling spread in his chest. He wasn't able to see the headquarters from where he stood, but he knew in which direction it was, in which direction the corporal would be. He took a deep breath, enjoying the freedom he felt now that he was able to control the titan.

_I did it! I fucking did it! You just wait and see, Corporal, this is just the first step! I'll sweep you off your feet!_

The titan made a loud joyful sound, as Eren celebrated his victory deep inside its body. Neither him or Hanji had noticed the change in the weather, and while Levi was all Eren thought about right now, a bright light cut through the air, as a lightning struck the titan and it fell to the ground.

* * *

Okay, chapter two is up! Is it okay, or is it just shit shitty shitshit?  
I think it's kinda fun to write it, takes my mind of everything which is needed!

In chapter tree, the "big plot twist" will be revealed!

I really hope it's not shit shitty shitshit ...


	3. Chapter 3

"How dare you walk off and train with him like that?" Levi was furious. He tried to stay calm, but this was outrageous.

"Calm down, Corporal, nothing happened," Hanji said, shrugging. She knew it had been wrong of them to go behind the corporals back like that, but she would never had thought something like this would happen.

"Nothing happened? The stupid brat god hit by lightning!" Levi raised his voice, but Hanji tried to calm him down.

"Corporal, 'the stupid brat' is trying to recover, I don't think it'll do any good with you shouting right next to him," she whispered, eyes wandering between the boy in the bed, and the corporal in front of her.

Levi took a deep breath, and brought his hand to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Woman, he's a titanshifter, he will recover no matter what," He was so tired of this.

"Exactly, Corporal! So what, he got struck by a lightning, he will recover no matter what," she said with a grin and tried to leave without him noticing.

"Did you just use my own words against me? This is not a matter of him recovering, this is a matter of you disobeying orders, and bring both your own and the stupid brats life in danger." Levi was calm again, his usual calm self, but his eyes nailed Hanji to the ground. She was not gonna get out of this that easy, and neither was Eren when he finally awoke.

"Take it easy, Corporal. Besides for the lightning, nothing happened. And Eren is able to control his titanpowers now, he was so calm and steady the entire time, and -" she took the container out of her pocket "- I got a sample of his hair, and if all went well, this container has it well-preserved. I'm telling you, his hair is so goddamn soft, you wont believe it! He let me stand on his shoulder - what a view - and then he let me touch his hair, he was so sweet, and-"

"Hanji! I have a terrible headache, and I am not in the mood for your science shit right now. Would you please just get me a cup of tea while I wait for the stupid brat to wake up?" Levi cut her of, knowing very well that she was trying to make him forget that he was angry. He sat down in a chair next to the bed where Eren was asleep.

"Yes, sir," Hanji sent him a bright smile and walked towards the door, but then stopped, "Corporal, why don't you go rest while I watch over Eren?"

"I'm going to beat him unconscious as soon as he wake up." Levi said with no expression on his face. Hanji left the room.

_He better wake up soon. After I've made sure he's okay, I'm gonna go rest in my nice, clean room, and get rid of this goddamn headache._

Levi looked down at the teenager. He studied his newly received scars and bruises, and watched as they slowly faded away before his eyes, revealing the boys young, tanned skin. There was a concentrated expression on Erens face, and Levi wondered if it was due to him recovering.

Ever since the boy had confessed his love for him, the brunette had avoided the older man. Not that they interacted a lot in the first place, but being the important person he was, Eren was often taken in on matters concerning the Survey Corps. As long as the brat could contain himself and not burst out every single thought he had, Levi actually enjoyed their conversations. Again, the boy had a lot of crazy ideas, some worse than others, but when he used his head and thought before opening his mouth, he was actually one of the most interesting and pleasant people to talk to in the Survey Corps. Levi caught himself being quite sad about not talking to the teenager anymore. He couldn't blame him after the rejection he received. Levi knew he had been to tough on him, but he couldn't change it and those bloody headaches really was a trigger for him.

He wondered how he would have reacted, if Eren had confessed his love in a more suitable moment, like... well, he didn't really know what a suitable moment for love-confessions were, but it was _not _in the middle of a terrible headache.

Levi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose again, tired.

Hanji entered the room with a tray, containing a cup of tea for the corporal and a glass of water for Eren when he woke up. She left again without saying a word, just smiling mildly at Levi when he looked up at her, fingers still rubbing the bridge.

_Very wise of the woman to keep her mouth shut,_ he thought to himself. He looked back down at the brunette, whose face was now peacefully relaxed. His scars and bruises was gone.

Levis train of thoughts wandered back to Erens confession of love.

_"Corporal! I... I love you!"_

He could remember the conversation so clear, despite how bad his head had hurt back then. He took a sip of his tea, enjoying the soothing touch it had to his headache. After putting the tea down again, he couldn't take his eyes away from Eren. Did he... Did he - mankind's_ strongest soldier_ - actually miss the... He cut off the thought. All the headaches he had had in the last couple of weeks was just keeping him tired, and he knew how foolish ones thoughts could get when one was tired.

_Please, wake up, Eren._

"C-corporal?" Erens voice was rusty from the many hours of sleep. Levi jerked back in the chair and glared down at the boy, no expression on his face.

"You're awake." the raven-haired man said, as expressionless as his face.

Eren sat up on his elbows, slightly dizzy.

"Yeah, you kinda woke me up," the teenager rubbed his eyes, trying to make out his surroundings, "You don't use to be that talkative."

"What are you talking about, brat?" Levi lifted a thin eyebrow, not really getting what the brunette was talking about, "I haven't said a word since Hanji left."

"H-Hanji-san was here?" Eren looked around in the room, only to find it empty aside from the two males, "I don't understand..."

"You must have hit that ugly head of yours pretty hard. I haven't said a word since she left," the corporal repeated himself, secretly hoping that 'ugly head of his' hadn't suffered any damage.

"No, I'm fine," Eren assured the older man, "I'm just a little dizzy, you don't have to worry."

"I don't," Levi said coldly. He watched the confused boy closely, as Eren sat up, rubbing his head.

Eren didn't understand what was going on. He faintly remembered being in the forest, in the glade, with Hanji. He remembered being able to control the titan, _finally, _and he certainly remembered feeling like he was one step closer to impressing the Corporal, who - confusingly enough, thinking about the heartless rejection he had given him - sat right next to him, watching every little move he made. But he was sure he heard the older man talk while waking up...

"Corporal!" Eren yelled out, moving closer to the raven-haired man. Levis eyes had a short glimpse of surprise before turning back to expressionless.

"Corporal, I can control the titan now! Just now, in the forest with Hanji-san, I controlled the titan!" Green eyes glowing with expectation.

"What the..." Levi was left speechless for a second, surprised by Erens sudden outburst. Should he praise the boy for succeeding or should he hit him with his boot for being a stupid brat, who only did what he wanted? But it was a good initiative, trying to control that power of his. Then again, he did _not _like it when he wasn't in charge of what happened in the Survey Corps.

"No no no, you don't have to be mad, Corporal! I know I should have asked you for permission to - or at least told you about it when Hanji-san agreed to train with me - but..." Eren had jumped to his feet, his green eyes locked with Levis gray, trying to make the man focus on the good news instead of Hanji and him keeping secrets. Levi watched him in silence.

"I mean... I can finally control it without any trouble at all! From the moment i transformed, I had control, and I remember everything!"

"You remember being struck by lightning?" Levi asked.

"I..." Eren thought about it for a moment, "Yes, sir. Kinda."

He sat down on the bed again. He did remember thinking about Levi, next, a bone-chilling pain, and then nothing until hearing Levis voice before waking up in his bed, "but I could swear I heard your voice, Corporal," Eren said wondering, mostly to himself.

"Seriously, brat, I haven't said a single word. You've probably just been dreaming about me," cold eyes looking down at the tray, while he reached for his tea, "drink your water."

_Was that too much? Stuff like that might not be very nice to hear if he's still sad about being rejected..._

"Oh no, don't think about it!" Eren said shyly, blushing slightly. He reached for the glass of water on the tray.

"What?" Levi was utterly confused now, not caring if it was showing. He glared at the boy, along his arm to the water, and then back, "What the fuck is wrong with you? If you don't want the water, then leave it!"

"What?" now it was Erens turn to look confused, "Sir, I _do _want the water, I really appreciate it," he took a sip, "what I meant was, that you don't have to feel bad about saying stuff like that, like me dreaming about you. It was probably true, to be honest," he blushed a little, laughing nervously.

Levi didn't say a word. His eyes followed every little move the boy made, trying to process what he was talking about.

Eren looked back at him, slightly annoyed. Why didn't the, otherwise extremely intelligent, man understand what he was saying?

"Sir, it's kinda simple. I'm not a little kid, I don't get hurt by you saying stuff like that."

Still no reaction from the older man.

"It did hurt to be rejected by you like that, but I can handle it!" Eren was a bit angry now, he did not find it fair that the corporal had brought the subject up, just to let the boy sit there and talk to himself. "You don't have to think about if what you're gonna say is gonna hurt me, 'cause it's not! Seriously, just say what you want, I don't need you sympathy." Eren sat the glass down on the tray, and looked down on his hands. He was way to tired for this.

"Jaeger, I don't understand where you're getting at, and your shouting is not helping my on my headache." Levi stood up, not looking at the boy. "I'm going to go rest now, and I better not be hearing a single more word from you today. You should rest too, you will not be exempt from training tomorrow."

With those words, Levi took his cup of tea with him, and left for the door. Eren laid back down in his bed, still mad at the corporal. Levi paused by the door, looking back at the teenager for a second. He sighed and opened the door slowly.

_Maybe my aching head is just playing tricks on me again, but it could be nice and relaxing to cuddle up with the damn brat..._

Eren sat up straight and looked back, as the door closed behind the raven-haired man.

Levi would never have said that out loud, but Eren certainty heard it.

* * *

A/N: And there was chapter three!

I don't know if it makes any sense at all, since I'm _so _tired right now. It's about 2.30 am and I'm just killing time waiting for the new episode of SnK to be subbed.  
The story might not have the best plot, but I hope it gets better as I come up with the story. If you've bothered to read it, please let me know what you think. If you love it, if you hate it, if you don't care, if you think I'm a sucky pink llama, _just let me know!_ I can't tell how it is, so I really need my readers to tell me if I should just stop it now, or if I should continue.

Also, let me know if you find any errors, 'cause - again - **I am so tired and english is not my native language!  
**  
I _do _hope some of you enjoy it. I enjoy writing it. Please spare me a minute to tell me what you think, no matter what it is. Also, tell me if you have any good ideas to where I should take the story, I love that pingpong thing where you get inspiration from others.

And to the one person who left me a review - thank you ! It means a lot to me, and I hope the story is to your taste. Let me know what you think, if you decide to read chapter two and three.

I'm off to watch episode 23, it's gonna be very exciting (even though I've read the manga, heehee), and if you haven't told me to kill my self by tomorrow, I might work on a chapter or two then !

Bye !

Update: I've corrected a few errors in the three first chapters and changed a few words to make the story more flowing. I haven't changed the story or anything important.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren was not sure if it was just a dream, but he intended to find out. He was a bit absent-minded during the training that day, trying to come up with an excuse for being near the corporal later. The older man had mentioned something about often having headaches, maybe he could take advantage of that somehow?

* * *

Eren took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Levis room. The boy had asked Hanji where he might find the corporal, and she'd told him that the man was suffering from a headache again and was resting in his room. She had warned the brunette about disturbing the raven-haired male, since he could be grumpy - well, _grumpier - _due to the many headaches he had been having recently.

Eren took the chance, thinking that _if _he was right about this, he would have the upper hand dealing with the shorter man.

"Enter." The voice was low and pained.

Eren opened the door slightly. "Corporal?"

_Eren?_

"What do you want, brat?" Levi was laying on his bed with his pillow over his head, causing his voice to sound muffled.

Eren was silent for a minute, but he couldn't hear anything.

"Hanji-san said you were down with a headache again, so I thought you maybe needed help with something?" Eren tried, still standing in the door. He really needed to find out if he was right, even though it would be absurd.

Levi removed the pillow from his head and sat up, eyeing the boy with a grumpy look.

"What could you possibly help with?" His tone was sharp and harsh, trying to hide how much pain he was in.

_It would be kinda nice with a little nursing, though... And the room needs to be cleaned!_

"I could..." Eren couldn't believe his own ears. He could actually hear the corporals thoughts! "I could help you clean the room, Corporal! And if you maybe need a bit of nurs..." he cut himself off, noticing the older mans dirty look, "I mean, maybe you need a little help with recovering from that headache. I could bring you a cup of tea and maybe a wet piece of cloth for your head!"

Levi was speechless for a second, wondering how the boy suddenly got so empathic. He looked at him in disbelief before giving op. "Fine, you can bring me the tea and then clean the room!" he snorted as his head hit the pillow, "But if you make to much goddamn noise, I will kick you in the face."

Eren cheered in silence, as he walked out the door, heading for the kitchen to make the corporal a cup of tea.

While the boy was away, Levi looked out the window. The light was a bit sharp for his hypersensitive eyes, and he hid his head in the pillow again, cursing his aching head in silence.

Eren put down the tea next to the corporals bed, and closed the curtains. He lit a couple of candles in the now dark room, and started to clean in silence.

Levi opened his eyes again, now that the daylight wasn't annoying him any more.

_Wow, his cleaning is not very thorough._

Eren looked back at the older man, smiling bright, "Guess my cleaning skills are a bit rusty, huh? I'll do better, I promise."

Levi made a muffled sound in response, not really in the mood to scold the kid.

_I don't really care, I'm doing it myself as soon as I've recovered from this stupid headache. I had planned to do it yesterday, but of course I had to have a headache. I swear to god, if this keeps up, I'm gonna throw myself at a titan someday, just to get rid of these headaches for good._

"Sir," Eren turned around, facing the older man. The corporal had sat himself up in the bed now, sipping his tea. He looked up at the younger male again.

"I was just wondering.. You seem to suffer from headaches very often, sir. Maybe you should ask Hanji for help?" Eren scratched his neck, feeling a little embarrassed. It was kinda weird to be able to hear the raven-haired mans thoughts, and Eren would be as good as dead if the corporal found out.

"That... might actually be a good idea, Jaeger," Levi hesitated. He wouldn't praise the boy too much, since he had a habit of getting a bit cocky sometimes. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Eren sent the corporal a bright smile, and started cleaning the room again.

_Ew, is that a spider-web up in that corner?_

Eren looked up, trying to find the spider-web. He went to the left corner next to the window, and removed the tiny spider-web, wondering how the corporal was able to spot something like that in the dimmed room.

_Will you look at that, I thought I was the only one here able to spot things like that..._

The corners of Levis lips twisted slightly, pleased with the younger boy.

_He might actually be useful when it comes to cleaning. If this keeps up, I might not need to clean the room myself._

Eren spent a couple of hours cleaning the corporals room. He used his new-found ability to read the raven-haired mans thoughts and managed to remove every single dust grain from the room.

Levi was sitting in the bed, leaning against the chilly wall, feeling more relaxed now that he knew the room was as clean as it could be.

"Nice work, Jaeger. I didn't knew you had it in you." He said with a tiny smirk, almost impossible to see in the dark room. The candlelights felt good for his sensitive eyes, and his headache was getting better now.

_I'm impressed._

Eren could feel the heat in in his face, knowing the corporal was secretly impressed by his work.

"No problem, sir. I'm pleased to help you." Eren replied, hoping the candles wouldn't reveal his blushing cheeks.

_Is he blushing? What on earth is up with that kid?_

Eren looked away, blushing even further. He pretended to be checking the windows for dust, still listening to the corporals train of thoughts. It was kinda embarrassing knowing exactly what the man thought of him, but it was also intriguing.

_Is he trying to hide it how? Nice try, kid, even your neck is blushing._

Eren jumped and moved his hand to his neck, realizing too late that it might seem obvious somehow, and decided to scratch his neck in stead.

Levi smirked.

_It's actually kinda cute..._

"Corporal!" Eren yelled, having had enough of those thoughts that made him blush so hard. Levi looked at him, lifting his eyebrow. "I... How is your headache?"

"Better." Levi huffed, "I think I'll go talk to Hanji now. She might be able to give me something to kill the rest of the pain. You can go now, Jaeger."

_...Even though it would be nice if you could stay a little longer..._

"Y-yes sir!" Eren couldn't take anymore, and left the corporals room in a hurry. On his way back to his own room, he tried to process what he had heard, not meant for his ears. Cute... The corporal thought he was cute?

Eren stopped up in the middle of the hallway.

His goal might be closer than he first assumed.

* * *

A/N: And that was chapter four!

This might be pure shit, I had a writers-block on the middle of this chapter, not really sure how where I wanted this to go, and how I should let Levis thoughts play in. I hope it makes sense. I think it will always be a bit tricky to make sense when you are playing with spoken words and thoughts. I try to make Erens reactions match how I would feel and react, if I could read the thoughts of the person I love, and I really hope it's not OOC. Same with Levi, even though I think the playground is getting wider when you are writing about his thoughts. Like everyone else, he will have thoughts that is somehow far away from how he acts towards others.

The chapter is a bit short (I think) and I am sorry for that. Also, in case I haven't made it clear, I got inspired by What Women Want. What Levi Wants - yeah, it's kinda obvious. I used to love that movie as a teenager, and when it was on TV a couple of days ago, I just had to watch it, aaand I somehow got inspired! The story is not meant to follow the movie in anyway, but I might transfer a few things from the movie if I feel like it.

Last thing, I read the other three chapters through and as written i A/N in chapter three, I've corrected a few errors I found, and chanced a few words as well, to make the story flow. I haven't changed the story, and it's not worth going back to re-read, I just thought I would mention it.

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! It makes me very happy!

I hope the next chapter's gonna write itself, it will probably be mostly about Eren. Hee.. Hee.. Hee..


	5. Chapter 5

Eren returned to his room, still blushing a bit. The corporal thought he was cute. That was all he could think about.

It was late evening and his room was cold, since his window had been open the entire day. He had not thought he would stay in the corporals room the entire evening, but cleaning after the older mans standards, had taken longer than he had expected. He closed the window, and closed the curtains. He lit a candle and placed it next to his mirror. It was a full-figure mirror in the middle of the wall next to the window.

Eren looked at himself in the mirror. The corporal thought he was cute. A slight smirk spread on his face, as he glanced at his reflection. The corporal thought he was cute. He was definitely closer to his goal than he originally thought. The corporal thought he was cute...

Motivated, and slightly turned on, he decided to move even closer.

He stripped down slowly in front of the mirror. It was a bit weird at first, but he found out that he actually liked being exposed like that, even if it was just in front of himself. When he was all naked, he sat down on his knees in front of the mirror. He starred at the mirror, green eyes starring back. He took a deep breath at imagined Levi standing in front of him, looking down at him with those cold grey eyes.

Eren brought his hand down, getting a little surprised at how hard he was already. He began to stroke himself, looking at himself in the mirror, and then imagining Levi in front of him again.

_"You filthy brat," Levi glared down at him, and Eren gasped._

That wouldn't do, if he fantasized about Levi right now, he wouldn't have time to experiment with his body. Eren looked at himself in the mirror, slowing down the pace of his strokes.

His body was hot now, despite the still chilly room. It glistened with a thin layer of sweat around his neck, shoulders and his abdomen. Slowly, he moved his free hand up to touch his nipple. He had never done this before, but he found out quickly how nice it felt. Twisting it till it turned pink, drawing his sweat down over it and touching it gently, made him tremble and he let go of his dick for a moment. Panting hard now, he studied his reflection. His eyes was burning and glassy, cheeks pink and a bit of saliva was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

His nipple was still pink and slightly swollen. He touched it again, but held back when he realized how sensitive it was now. He closed his eyes and thought of Levi again.

_"Touching yourself, huh? Disgusting." Levi snorted, sending Eren a dirty look._

_Eren looked op at the older man, only wearing pants and the maneuver gear straps. God, that body was so hot._

_Eren watched as Levi bent down over his trembling body, biting his ear, neck and shoulders. Okay, Eren might be into that too!_

Erens hands hung down by his sides, feeling himself getting ever hornier just by the thought of the corporal. He was panting hard again now, trying not to let a single noise escape his lips.

In his head, Levis skin was milky white and smooth as silk. Eren had actually no idea what the corporal looked like naked, but in his fantasies, he could do exactly what he wanted. He imagined touching the older mans body, feeling the soft skin and the impressive muscles underneath.

_Looking up at the raven-haired man again, Eren reached out and touched his skin. It was chilly and he could feel the other mans goosebumps when he let his fingers ghost over the his abdomen. Levis body responded to his touch, but his face was as calm as ever. He locked eyes with the brunette, watching his reaction to touching him._

Erens gasped and opened his eyes again. It was too much and he had automatically started to stroke his erection again. He removed his hands from his cock again, starting to massage his testicles in stead, while glaring at his reflection again. He looked so desperate and horny, he almost couldn't believe it was him in the mirror. It was a little embarrassing, looking at himself like that, but that was actually a turn-on as well.

"God, do I really like to disgrace and humiliate my self that much?" he whispered to himself. His voice was dark and rusty, which answered his question.

He brought his free hand to his neck, digging in his nails. Oh god, the pain was amazing! He let his nail scratch further down his body, over his still pink nipple and lower. Eyeing the red marks down his body, he started to stroke his dick again, grabbing his own ass hard with the other hand.

_Levi grabbing his ass hard._

Eren moaned softly, taking two fingers to his mouth and drowning them in saliva before moving them back down to his entrance.

_Levi twisted two fingers inside the younger males mouth, making sure they were covered in saliva, drawing a string from his mouth to the fingers when pulling them out of the brunettes mouth._

_"You are such a dirty brat" the corporal whispered, his mouth next to the boys ear._

Eren inserted slowly a finger while taking a deep breath. Saliva was still running from the corner of his mouth, and his body was so goddamn hot, he couldn't believe it. His dick was twitching in his hand, but he was not ready to release yet. He needed to try it now. He took a couple of deep breaths, not moving his hands at all, and moved his index-finger deeper inside.

It felt so weird at first, but it wasn't bad. It was far from bad.

After moving the finger around a little, he took the second finger in use. The saliva made it move so smooth, and the feeling was incredible.

_Levi moved the fingers deeper inside the but, making him..._ No! This was no good, he would come in a second if he fantasized more about the corporal.

Eren focused his attention on the mirror again. His body was sweaty and blushy, and his eyes was as needy as his dick felt. He started stroking again, still fingering himself. He was so close now. Should he take a break, leaving time for more experiment, or should he just let himself come? It was a hard decision.

He looked at his reflection again. It was still a bit weird to see himself like that. Was it hot? Had it been Levi looking like that in front of him... Eren bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping his mouth, as he came on the mirror. He breathed heavily, pulling his fingers out of his entrance and falling back on his elbows, legs spread flat on the floor. He looked down his own body. The scratch-marks was almost gone, and the rest of them was hidden in sperm. He had soiled both the mirror and himself a lot, but he didn't really care right now

If Levi had the same preferences as he had, he could actually be able to satisfy the raven-haired man, if he ever got the chance.  
But if he ever ended up like that with Levi, he would have to keep his eyes closed or he would come right away.

* * *

A/N: Chapter five, ladies and gentlemen!

This was so difficult, I have never _ever _written smut before! I hope it was okay, even though it was just Eren molesting himself. Levi will join him in time, I promise! It would be unfair if he didn't.  
Anygay, first smut, blablabla, I don't know if it's any good, or if it's just really bad, but please tell me if it good or bad, and I'll try to make it better the next time. I hope it's obvious which parts takes place in front of Erens mirror and which parts takes place in his mind. Sometimes you have an idea as a writer but it can be hard to transfer that idea to the paper as intended. I hope it works!

Meian Cross asked if I was gonna include Hanji, Armin and Mikasa in the whole mind-reader-thingy - originally the plan was to wake it so that it's only Levis thoughts Eren is capable of hearing, but since I haven't made that clear, I will consider it :) It's actually a much more fun idea than I had first planned out, but reading the others thoughts would probably be more like filler-chapters, and I don't know how you guys would feel about that, but please let me know!

If you are not interested in fillers, I will make a side-story, where Eren reads Hanjis, Armins, Mikasas and maybe others thoughts as well!

And I haven't read this through after writing it, 'cause I'm very tired - _again!_ - so I apologize if you find any errors. Oh, and I have been listening to Ylvis - The Fox the entire time, while writing, so if it makes no sense what so ever, it's because I've been brainwashed!

Thanks for reading, guys.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jaeger!" Levi yelled, as the teen walked past him on his way to the kitchen. Eren had caught a cold after his experiments in his room the night before, and had cursed himself for not waiting till his room had gotten a bit warmer. Being naked in the chilly room for god-knows-how-long in the middle of the fall was quite stupid, titan-shifter or not. He knew it would only take him a couple of days to recover, but he could really use a hot cup of tea to sooth his aching throat.

He turned around as the corporal called out his name.

"You're on cleaning duty today, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," Eren answered, straightening his back as the older male looked at him.

_I want you to keep me company while I'm doing paperwork..._

"Since you were so effective yesterday, I want you to clean up my room again today," the raven-haired man said, straight-faced.

"Did I miss something, sir?" Eren asked, knowing the corporals true intentions. He managed to keep himself from blushing, but felt a little spark of happiness in his chest, as he read the other mans thoughts.

"I haven't had time to check, but I want to make sure it is absolutely spotless. I'm going to do some paperwork while you clean, so you better be quiet."

Eren wondered how the corporal managed to come up with those excuses that fast. Had he not known that the corporal actually just wanted his company, he would have believed everything the older man had just said, knowing how much of a clean-freak he was.

"May I go down and make a cup of tea first, sir? I seem to have caught a cold, and I really need something soothing for my throat." Eren dared to ask, as he sent Levi a pleading look.

Levi locked eyes with him for a second, trying to decide if the request was acceptable or not.

"You may," he turned away from the boy, heading for his room, "as long as you bring one for me as well."

"Yes, sir!" Eren said, smiling to himself. Suddenly knowing the corporals thought, made him quite sure that the older man was - slowly - warming up to him.

* * *

Eren placed the tea on the corporals desk while looking over his shoulder, trying to figure out what the corporal was working on. The sunlight was shining through the window, and cast warm colours over the raven-haired man, making his concentrated eyes seem a bit warmer.

"It seems like you're getting the hang of cleaning up. I don't have time to supervise you, so just do what you did yesterday," Levi looked up at Eren, sending him a warning glare, "And be quiet."

"Of course, sir," Eren sent the corporal a bright smile, knowing the hard tone in his voice might just be a façade to keep the teenager from guessing that the man enjoyed his company.

Eren started cleaning up the room, remembering clearly how the corporal wanted it. He felt lucky to have this opportunity to be alone with Levi, and to get a closer look inside the mans head.

_Why did I ask him to come, he's distracting me, damn brat. And I need this paperwork done by tomorrow. This was a stupid idea, but I can't really dismiss him yet. Arg, come on, Levi, focus!_

Levi let out an annoyed sigh and took a sip of his tea. Eren held back a giggle. He found it quite funny that humanity's strongest soldier would get distracted by his mere presence.

_Hmm, his also getting better at making tea. The more you know!_

_Okay, back to work. Oh, Erwin left a note along with this big-ass pile of papers. 'Levi, please let me know your thoughts on these new ideas for tactics - Erwin Smith'. Hmm, let's see..._

Levi read through the papers in silence. Eren heard him scribble down notes and marking bits of text, as he read. Eren had already noticed that the room didn't need to be cleaned at all, but played along anyway.

Some time had passed in silence, when Eren had an idea.

"Sir, may I ask what you're working on?" he asked gently, hoping the corporal would cooperate.

Levi sighed and leaned back in his chair, starting to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Normally, the answer would be no, Jaeger," the older male closed his eyes, rubbing his entire face now. He could feel another headache sneaking in on him, and he had trouble focusing.

"But, this might be a good opportunity to test your tactical skills."

_And I'm way to busted to do this alone by tomorrow..._

"These are ideas to new tactics on taking down titans and formations for long distance enemy detection. I trust the way we're doing it now, but the higher ranks wants us to improve our strategies. Read this, and let me know what you think, brat." Levi threw his legs on the desk, as he handed the paperwork to Eren.

Eren took the papers and started reading. He had trouble understanding some of the military terms, but he didn't let it show. The only thing he had ever really read, was Armins books about the world outside the walls. It had been quite hard to understand too sometimes, especially since it was hard to imagine what 'the sea' and 'the desserts' looked like, even though there were some pictures in the book.

This - on the other hand - had no pictures what so ever, and the writing was so formal, it was hard to understand exactly what it was supposed to mean.

"So, err..." Eren said after reading the tactics Levi had handed him. There was no notes or marks on these tactics, and Eren had an idea, that this was absolutely on purpose. Levi wanted Erens own thoughts on what he had read, not affected by Levis own thoughts. Erens plan was going as planned.

"About this one, err... the one for long distance enemy detection, where it is proposed that.. err.. that most of the Survey Corps should ride in a closer formation..." Eren started, sounding nervous on purpose.

"Yes?" Levi said, looking out the window at the trees bathing in sunlight.

Eren tried to read the corporals thoughts, but apparently he was just listening, waiting for the teenager to go on.

"Well, err.. I think, with scouts all around the formation, watching out for titans, it could work. If we rode in a closer formation, we would have better protection against the titans, and..." Eren trailed of, as the older mans thoughts started to response to his words.

_That's fucking stupid. Maybe the lazy assholes who never get their hands dirty, don't know anything about titan-behavior, but every Survey Corps member, should know, that titans are attracted to -_

"But!" Eren blurted out, "On the other hand, large gatherings of people attract more titans, so it would probably be suicide to make a formation like that." Eren looked nervously at the corporal, hoping he had managed to correct himself in time.

Levi lifted an eyebrow at the teens sudden change of mind.

"You are absolutely right, Jaeger. So you do know how to use that ugly head of yours, after all." He took a sip of his tea, seemingly unimpressed by Eren.

_Not bad, Jaeger._

Eren improvised like that through the rest of the strategies, reading Levis thoughts on every one of them and repeating it. Levi didn't seem impressed, Eren getting a bit desperate. He had expected the corporal to be at least just a little impressed, if he thought the two of them had the same opinion on these matters.

"Well, Jaeger, that was a fucking waste of time," Levi huffed, looking out the window again.

"W-what? Why?" Eren yelled, not understanding why the older man responded like that. It was his own damn opinion, how could he not be satisfied with Eren saying exactly what the corporal wanted to hear?

"I wanted a second opinion on these files, but you seem to think a lot like me. That's good for you, and I must say, that I'm pleased that you've started to think before you speak, but sadly, that is not what I need right now. You can go, Jaeger, the room is clean enough for now," the corporal said without sparing the boy a single look.

"Yes, sir." Eren said, voice soiled in disappointment. He had not expected this, and the corporals words felt like a punch in the face. His plan had backfired. He left the older males side, making his way towards the door, head hanging low.

_I really thought he would have a different look on these strategies. Usually, he doesn't think things through like that, he just burst out his first thought. I'm actually a little disappointed.._

"C-corporal?" Eren said sheepishly, stopping in the middle of the door.

"Hm?" Levi said, already trailing off, as he tried to come up with a different view himself.

"I believe there was another file in that stack you gave me. Something we didn't discuss."

"Eh?" Levi looked at the teenager over his shoulder, "Oh, you mean the strategy about fighting titans? I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing when it comes to slaying titans."

"But not everybody is humanity's strongest soldier!" Eren yelled, walking back to the raven-haired man. "If we find more weak spots, we might make it easier for other soldiers to take down titans, and then maybe, more of them would join the Survey Corps!"

_What is this? That's a lot more like him to say something like that. That's what I wanted._

"Even though you might be right, brat, I don't know more about the titans' weak spots than any other soldier does." Levi said, still sounding unimpressed. He stretched his back, and looked out the window again.

Eren got the idea that the corporal was trying to push him over the edge, making him loose his temper. Obviously - well, maybe not _obviously, _since he was saying the exact opposite of what he was thinking_ - _he was interested in hearing Erens thoughts on the matter.

"But I do, sir," Eren said, standing so close to the corporal, that he couldn't ignore him any more.

Levi locked eyes with him, getting up from his seat. He held eye contact with the teen, as a barely noticeable smirk, spread on his face.

"Then let me know what _you _think, brat,"

Eren blushed a bit, standing so close to the raven-haired man, feeling his sent tickling his nose and looking deep into his steel grey eyes. Eren saw a glimpse of something in the older males eyes, hiding behind the cold façade. Was it amusement? Was the corporal secretly enjoying pushing the teenager out where he would get so frustrated, that he would just spit out the first words that came to mind? What a sadist.

"I think I might have some insight on the matter, Sir, since I do have a bit of practise in being a titan," Eren said, sarcasm showing in his voice.

"Tell me what you know, Jaeger," Levi said, still with a playful smirk on his lips.

"While training in the forest with Hanji-san, she thought it would be a good opportunity to try to find new weak spots. I still think cutting the nape is the only way of taking a titan down, but she found out, that - just like humans - titans uses their toes to keep in balance and stand firm on the ground. When she cut of my toes, I fell down flat on the ground.

Even though there is a chance of getting crushed under their feet, I think it is a safe way to harm a titan while keeping out of its reach.

The eyes are weak spots too, since I found myself panicking when Hanji-san blinded me with her blades.

And I'm pretty sure that all the joints in general, are weak spots." Eren finished off, taking a deep breath after the speech. Levi had held their eyes locked through everything the boy had said, and it felt like the older man was penetrating his head with those sharp eyes. They were silent for a moment, not even a single thought in Levis mind was audible. Eren almost forgot to breathe, hoping this was more like what the raven-haired man wanted from him.

_Well done, brat, that was more like it. He might be stupid and childish sometimes, but I want his own opinion, not what he thinks I want to hear. Maybe it was a good idea to have him here while working, after all._

"Good job, Jaeger. I think those informations might be helpful to some of the other soldiers," Levi smirked, intentionally not praising the kid too much.

"Thank you, Corporal!" Eren said, a wide smile spreading on his face. The older male looked quite satisfied, and Eren wasn't sure if he was showing it on purpose.

He was so beautiful when he let his face show emotions and he actually looked like a human with feelings. The older mans eyes wandered to the window again, his eyes shining in the bright sunlight. There was no sign of pain in his face, so Eren thought that the headache, the corporal had felt sneaking in earlier, was already gone.

His dark hair looked so clean and soft, and Eren had to hold himself back from touching it. Everything on that man was beautiful, elegant and perfect. He never had a bad hair day, never had a single hair where it was not supposed to be, he was always clean, trimmed, beautiful.

Levi felt the boys admiring glance at him and caught Erens eyes again, steel grey orbs locking with shining green. Eren felt the heat in his cheeks and gulped. He expected the corporal to punch him for looking at him like that, but then he saw something warm and sensitive in those grey eyes.

"C-corporal... I-" Eren started, but he was cut off, as they heard a loud sound outside the window, making them both cut the eye contact. The sound repeated itself within short intervals. Then the door was flung open, and Hanji appeared severity painted in her face.

"Corporal, titans have been spotted," she said.

"Has the wall been broken?" Levi asked, his face straight again. Eren managed to see the softness in the older mans eyes disappear the second the door was opened.

"No, sir, not that we know of. From where the first flare came, it seems that they just appeared out of nowhere."

"Send the message to the higher-ups, make sure they saw the flares. And send out a squad team to search the wall for deformities. Go." the corporal shouted, attaching his maneuver gear to the straps.

"Yes sir," Hanji called, already running off to execute the raven-haired mans orders.

"Jaeger, go get your gear," Levi thundered, ready to fight, "Time to put those theories of yours to the test."

* * *

A/N: And another chapter done!

I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, it was not supposed to be there, I swear! But the chapter ended up being a _lot _longer than expected! I had so much trouble getting it started, and suddenly it was just a wall of text. I hope I can have the next chapter done the day after tomorrow, or the day after.

I don't know anything about military strategies or anything like that, and I had a little trouble understanding the formation for long distance enemy the first time I saw that episode (to be honest, I still haven't figured it all out, haha), so it has been extremely difficult to write this chapter. I do hope it makes sense though, and yeah ... I had so many things I wanted to write in the A/N, while writing this chapter, and now I'm just way to tired to remember.

I hope it's good, I hope it's in character, I hope the tiny bit of fluff-like thingy is cute, and I hope you will review this chapter, and let me know what you think. The reviews keeps me motivated, and it makes me so incredibly happy, every time there's a new one.

Btw, I have found out, that I will make a sidestory, where Eren can read everyone's thoughts, cause if I include it in this one, it will fuck up the storyline. I will try to make it a bit more fun than this one, since this one has evolved into something much more serious than what I first had in mind. Oh, and there will probably be about 4 or 5 more chapters to come in this fanfic, unless I go berserk like in this chapter (seriously, I had not planned to make this chapter that long, and I had planned that the story would be much further ahead at the end of this chapter!)

Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	7. Chapter 7

"What's the situation?" Levi asked, as he gazed over the forest from the top of the headquarters. His grey eyes was calm, as he looked at the flares shooting up from different places in the landscape before him. Eren managed to move closer to the corporal, squeezing in between the other Survey Corps members, all gathered around the raven-haired male.

"There is still no sign of deformities in the wall, sir," Hanji answered, standing next to the corporal, "Apparently, there is only one titan: an aberrant." Her eyes was shining, and a freaky smile was spread across her face. She would always get this excited around titans, as if their bare existence was what she lived and breathed for.

"Corporal, if possible, I want to capture it for experiments," she added, looking down at Levi with pleading eyes.

"I doubt that will be possible, since it's already gotten this far without being taken down," Levi replied, voice low and only audible for the nearby soldiers, "Spread into squads, and make sure there is no more out there!" the corporal added and crapped Erens wrist as the other soldiers spilt up.

"You're coming with me, Jaeger," Levi sent Eren a short glance, and then looked away, slowly removing his hand from the younger boys wrist.

_I have to make sure nothing happens to him..._

"Yes, sir," Eren answered, slightly blushing. He hoped that the raven-haired males thoughts wouldn't distract him through the battle.

They took off, using the maneuver gear to move fast through the forest, flying through the treetops, heading in the direction of the aberrant. Eren watched the older man nervously. The corporals face was as expressionless as ever, his eyes ready for battle, and his movements at smooth as always, but he knew the older mans thoughts was elsewhere.

_Why do I have this urge to protect the stupid brat? He can take care of himself, he should be able to take down titans by now, and if all else fails, he's a goddamn titan-shifter. Why do I want to protect him?_

"Please, Corporal," Eren thought to himself, wishing the raven-haired man had the ability to read _his_ thoughts, "I can take care of myself. Please, just protect yourself."

_I can't let anything happen to him. I might be digging my own grave here ... _Levi picked up his pace, as he felt the earth quake along with the sounds of large footsteps and trees toppled. - _but I need him... alive._

Eren felt horrible, as the sound of the titan moved closer, fast. He didn't want the corporal to protect him, he shouldn't even been thinking about Eren right now.

Eren felt the same need to protect the corporal, even though he was humanity's strongest soldier. He knew it was irrational, but he loved the older man. He didn't know if the corporal only wanted to protect him because he was a titan-shifter and thus an important weapon against the titans, or if there were other feelings involved.

"Jaeger!" Levis suddenly said, making Eren jump. He had let his mind wander, which was not a good idea with titans around. He had to focus on his task, they would both be as good as dead if none of them was able to their thoughts on rest until the titan was down. He pushed all his thoughts about Levi to the back of his of his head, and hoped that Levi would be able to do the same.

Eren landed on the same branch as Levi, who'd stopped when he called out Erens name. They looked down, where a 15 meter titan, stomped around on the forest floor, apparently having trouble getting through the dense trees.

"Sir, isn't that a..."

"Human in a titans body, yes." Levi cut him off. The titan was moving more like a human-being than a titan. It was obvious to see, that it thought about how to get through the trees, instead of just running through or into it, possibly hurting itself. It would recover in a few minutes, but it would be energy and the titan-shifter would be vulnerable while regenerating, making it easier to take down. This one was definitely thing about how to get through without hurting itself, pulling smaller trees up by the roots to make a passage, and pushing branches away.

It looked like a male, muscular, dark hair and human eyes, searching for both soldiers and a way further through the forest.

The titan hadn't noticed them yet, and they kept their voices quiet, but they had to call in reinforcements, and let the others know that titan had been found. Levi brought out his flare-gun, and shut the fare into the air. The titan looked right up at them at the sudden loud sound, making a growling noise, and the two men had to jump for their lives, taking the maneuver gear in use again, as the titan tried to pull down the branch they had landed on.

Erens mind was set on battle, but as he heard the vague sound of maneuver gear in the distance, coming from his comrades, moving in to help them, he also heard the only thought in Levis mind, repeating itself over and over again.

_Please, don't die, Eren. Please don't die..._

Eren knew he had to give all he had to make up for the corporals distracted mind, and he prayed for the older man to stop thinking about him.

Eren made a move, trying to get to the titans neck. He had to take it down fast. He didn't trust Levis skills, as long as he knew the corporal wasn't fully focused on the titan.

He had to pull back again, as a giant arm tried to catch him mid-air, and he tried to gets its attention, teasing it, as he flew across the forest-floor. He hoped it would be to focused on him, letting Levi get a chance to cut its exposed neck.

He was not that lucky.

Instead of concentrating on Eren, the titan was much more interested in Levi, who tried to sneak in on it from behind. Levi attacked, moving in with full power, letting out gas to pick up his pace, as he span through the air. He didn't care if the titan was after him or Eren, he wouldn't let it have neither. He had to protect the teenager, that was all he could think of.

The titans eyes was clued to Levi, watching every move he made, and even though Eren practically flew right through its nose, it ignored him. As he tried to make it for the neck again, the titan just waved a huge hand towards him, and covered up the weak spot with the same hand.

Levi looked a bit annoyed but deep inside, he was glad the titan didn't seem to care about Eren. As long as the boy didn't became too much of a threat to it, he would probably be safe. Nonetheless, they had to take it down.

_I am not gonna loose any comrades this time, you big piece of shit, and you better stay away from the stupid brat!_

"Corporal!" Hanji yelled, as she landed on a branch close to the raven-haired male. A few more Survey Corps members came along as well, all staring at the 15 meter tall titan. "Isn't that a..." Hanji trailed of, coming back to her senses as Eren yelled out her name, pleading for assistance.

Levi narrowed his eyes as his attacked again, knowing the other soldiers was moving in as well. Hopefully the titan would get distracted and make an opening for Levi. He was fast and managed to cut of its fingers as it reached for him, trying to catch him.

The titan made a loud growling noise, but before it had the chance to move again, Eren had shot a wire to its head, moving in to land on its face. He had tried to catch the titans attention the entire time, and he was tired of being ignored, and further more, he couldn't take the way the titan looked at Levi. Eren could see in its eyes, that all it cared about, was catching or taking down the raven-haired man. Eren knew Levi still was distracted by keeping an eye out for Eren, which made him an easy goal, if that was really what the titan was out for. He would not let that happen.

As he landed on the titans face, the titan finally looked him in the eye, aggressive green orbs starring back.

"Don't touch him, you motherfucker!" Eren yelled, "You better concentrate on me, I'm the one who's gonna kill you!" and by that, he pierced both the titans eyes with his blades, jumping back as its hand flew up to crush the kid.

"Jaeger! What the fuck are you doing, you suicidal brat?" Levi shouted in the distance, angst painted in his voice as he watched the titans hands just barely missing Erens body.

"Go for the toes, Corporal!" Eren shouted back, no longer caring about anything but taking down the beast.

Hanji heard Eren and moved against the ground to execute the boys orders, not caring about ranks right now. Levi managed to overtake, and cut the toes from both feet in one smooth movement.

The titan growled loudly again, falling backwards and smashing its body against the trees. It sat still now, just keeping an eye on the soldiers as they settled on branches close to its fallen body.

Levi moved closer to make the final hit, taking the titan down and removing the person inside. Eren followed the older male, thinking it was a bad idea since said titan had apparently been after the corporal.

"Corporal, please let me-"

"Back off, Jaeger!" Levi shouted, pushing the boy away. He was angry at the teenager for taking the risk of penetrating the titans eyeballs. Had the titan been a little faster, he would have been dead now. He took his maneuver gear in use, slowly making his was closer to the titan. Eren followed him, trying not to collide with the corporal, as he moved along with him.

"Sir, I mean it! It was after you, I could see it, please let me take it down, and -"

Levi kicked the boy mid-air, sending him flying before hitting the ground. Levi sent him a cautionary glance, telling him not to meddle again.

_You better not risk you life again, brat -_

The short moment of distraction was enough. The titan made a quick move, catching Levi in its unharmed hand, which until now had been busy covering the titans neck. Now its long fingers was squeezing the raven-haired male, while he tried to angle his blades to cut himself free.

The sound of an explosion and a sharp light, and Eren rose from the ground in his titan-form. His eyes had a mad look and he yelled out as loud as his lungs could manage.

The other titan-shifter rose to his feet as well, one eye and all of its toes regenerated. Its grip on Levi loosened a little, giving the corporal a chance to fill his lungs again. He panted hard and writhed in the titans hand, trying to break free.

Eren attacked the titan, knowing it still had an injured hand, and the other was busy holding on to the older man. He threw himself at the titan, making it fall to the ground again. The titan tried to defend itself with the finger-less hand, but it was no use.

Eren went for the hand holding Levi, and Levi feared for a moment that Eren would try to kill him as well. They could hear Hanji scream Erens name in the distance, as he ripped the entire arm of the titan, making Levi fall from its grip as it loosened completely. Hanji shot a wire at a nearby tree, swinging and catching the corporal before he hit the ground.

The titan managed to push Eren away. It got on its feet again and started to run, Eren chasing it.

Hanji landed on the ground with Levi, the rest of the squad landing next to them as both titans ran off. Levi was conscious, albeit barely after the crushing grip the titan had held him in. He was still panting hard, scratches everywhere and bleeding from his leg, where he had held his blades as the titan caught him.

"Corporal, stay with me," Hanji yelled, afraid of loosing him.

"Stop yelling, you're giving me a headache, woman," Levi spat, trying to sent her a cold glance.

She laughed nervously, scratching her neck. "Just stay put, sir, we'll try to find a way to get you back to the headquarters fast,"

Eren was still chasing the titan through the dense forest, when his ears caught a familiar sound. He stopped and listened, trying to figure out what it was. Eren knew this was important, and he tried his best to calm down his temper and take full control over the titan-body. He wanted to hear what it was, he knew it had to be important.

_You better not get hurt out there, Eren. It's bad enough that I'm in this pathetic state, I don't want you to get hurt._

Was that the corporal? Oh yeah, now he remembered. He could hear the older mans thoughts. Eren tried his best to remember what had happened. He knew something had happened to trigger his temper and he had been chasing another titan-shifter.

He looked in the direction his titans-ears had picked up the sound of Levis thoughts.

He had tried to protect the corporal. The corporal had been caught. He had turned into a titan to rescue the corporal. The corporal was hurt. Levi was hurt.

Eren started to run back, wanting to get back to the corporal as fast as possible. He could hear Levis thoughts as the older man was silently cursing at the pain he felt.

Eren returned to the place where they had fought against the other titan-shifter, and made his way to where Levi was.

"Eren!" Hanji screamed, as he closed in on the defenceless man, fearing that Eren wasn't able to control the titan. He looked like a wild animal, eyes focused on Levi without blinking.

Eren made a muffled sound at her, as he gently pushed her away with his foot. He bent down, locking eyes with the raven-haired man, as he as gently as possible, picked him up, placing the corporal in his palm, and started to walk back to the headquarters, making sure that to branch or anything else hit the older man. Hanji and the rest of the squad followed him back, making sure he didn't loose control of the titan.

Eren looked down at the corporal in his hand, constantly watching over him. He wanted to comfort the injured man and made a soft, muffled growl.

He heard the corporal answer him, his voice pained and barely audible, but as Erens titans-ears was much better than a normal persons, he heard him loud and clear: "Thank you, Eren."

* * *

Heehee, I'm not very good at writing action, so I really thinks this is shit. I'm sorry you had to read that. I promise that this is the only action-filled chapter in this entire story, so please don't hate me too much. I know it's silly that the other soldiers in this scene doesn't really do anything even though Levi is being attack, but I am so bad at controlling more than a few characters in one scene. I wanted to write them out, but then things wouldn't really make sense and it all just ended up like this. I have been working on this chapter all day, but I seem to write best at night, which means I'm always tired when writing. Woohoo! I actually tried to write this in the early evening, but then I got into a fight with my friend, about whether Levi or Eren is the seme, and it went on for like two hours, and in the end, I was so mad, because he just refused to see Levi as seme, and it is not normal to get angry about something like that, but it ended up stealing a lot of my precious writing-time.

Anyway, I hope to update in a couple of days, but chances are that there might go up to 10 days before I can have a new chapter ready. My friend is coming in to visit for about a week and we are going to watch the final episode of both Free and SnK together and celebrate/mourn. I really hope I get some time to write, though.

Thank you for the reviews, please continue telling me what you think about the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren sat by Levis side the entire night. The teenagers body was sore after the transformation, but he wanted to watch over the raven-haired man.

While carrying the corporal back to the headquarters, Levi had lost consciousness. Erens titan had picked up his pace as he watched the older man drift off. Back at the headquarters he had gently put Levi down on the ground and pulled himself loose from the titans body before Hanji and the others returned.

Eren had managed to carry the corporal to his room and had started treating his wounds by the time Hanji returned and took over for Eren.

She had tried to comfort Eren, assuring him that the corporal was alive and out of danger. She told him that Levi had probably lost consciousness due to the pain; he had a few broken ribs, but luckily, his intestines were unharmed. Hanji had stripped Levi down to his undergarments to treat his wounds and check his body for further damage.

Eren had been standing at the end of the corporals bed, keeping an eye on Hanjis hands as she treated him. He was crying silently, afraid of loosing Levi. He couldn't believe the two men had been discussing strategies in the exact same room earlier that day. It felt like ages ago. He had been so happy, knowing the corporal had actually wanted his company. Levi had looked so beautiful in the golden light from the sun, as he stood by the window, his grey orbs looking out at the forest outside. Now his body was bruised, blood spattered over his body and his brows knitted over the pained face. He was still beautiful, he would always be, but Eren never wanted to see him like this again.

"Eren," Hanji said softly, as she moved away from Levis bed. She had done what she could for now; stopped the bleeding from the wound on the corporals leg, and treated the minor wounds and scratches. She had tried to clean him up a bit, knowing he would get a heart-attack if he waked up with dried blood and dirt all over his body.

She walked over to the teen, and laid a hand on his shoulder, offering him a comforting smile.

Eren looked back at her, his green eyes widened and tears building up in the corners.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

Eren shook his head, eyes returning to the raven-haired mans body. Hanji had covered him in blankets to make sure he wouldn't get cold, and his breath was barely audible. His face was a bit more relaxed now, but it was obvious he was still in pain.

"Eren, you need to get some rest," Hanji tried, friendly caressing his shoulder.

"No..." Eren said, his voice shaking and rusty. He didn't move his eyes from Levi.

"Eren, please -" Hanji tried, but he cut her of.

"No!" he yelled, tears running down his cheeks. Lowering his voice, he continued, "H-he needs me... I have to be here... I want to..." he trailed of, voice shaking even more as more tears started to run down his cheeks.

Hanji pulled him closer, holding him close. Eren let her comfort him, crying silently against her shoulder, as he let it all go. She whispered comforting words to him, promising him that the corporal would recover. Eren took it all in, enjoying the motherly comfort she gave him. He couldn't remember was the last time he had cried this much, nor when he had been so afraid. Facing titans was nothing compared to this.

"You know," Hanji said, pulling away from the brunette, looking deep into his tear-filled eyes, "I have been wanting to ask you something since we started training in the glare. I thought you needed a clear motive to transform into a titan, but now I know the answer." She smiled at him, and Eren thought to himself, that no one needed his mind-reader ability to know how much he cared about the raven-haired male.

* * *

As the morning came slowly, Eren was still awake. Hanji had given Levi a painkiller injection, and after it kicked in, the corporals face had relaxed, not showing any pain. Eren had watched over him, studying all his features, ready to act if the corporal showed any sign of pain.

The room was silent aside from Erens sniffling sounds every now and then. The few scratched Eren had had himself, after the battle with the other titan-shifter, was long gone, but his body was still tired and sore. He had been close to fallen asleep a couple of times, but had managed to pull himself back to consciousness. He would not sleep until he was sure the corporal was okay. He had convinced himself that as long as he was there, next to the corporal, Levi would not get worse. He didn't even know when he had stopped crying, or for how long he had been sitting there.

A gentle knock on the door, and Hanji entered the room, looking just as tired as Eren felt.

"Still unconscious?" she asked, not really needing an answer.

Eren nodded, rubbing his eyes tired.

"Come with me for a moment, Eren," she said, "I need your opinion on something." When she saw the look on Erens face, stubbornly refusing to leave the corporals side, she added, "It's about the corporal. I think I have something that will help him recover, but I need to know what you think."

Eren followed her out of the room, looking back at the raven-haired man nervously.

"You remember the hair I collected from your titan a few days ago," Hanji started, as they closed the door to Levis room. Eren nodded, squinting in the illuminated hallway. "Well, the container I invented worked, and I was able to analyse the structure and do a few experiments. I've compared the cells and DNA in the titan-hair to your human cells and DNA, and I must say, it is so fascinating! Oh, don't worry about where I got a sample of your human-hair, Eren. But I'm surprised of how much of a heavy sleeper you are!" she sounded more and more eccentric, the more she spoke, the tired look on her face disappearing like dew in the morning sun.

Eren was too tired to get upset about the woman apparently sneaking into his room at night, and he just waited for her to get to the point.

"I tried to inject different diseases to both cell-types, and even though your normal body-cells recovers fast from both injuries and diseases, your titan-cells recovers almost three times as fast. It's so fascinating, Eren, I'm so glad I have this opportunity. Thank you, thank you!" she almost cried, shaking Erens hand enthusiastic.

"Hanji-san, I thought you said this had something to do with the corporal," Eren said slowly, trying to wrest his hand from the womans tight grip.

"Oh yes, you are right," Hanji said laughing, "So, I've been working on this experiment all night. I've tried to isolate the cells that make you recover faster, and an hour ago, I managed to do so. Both the cells from the titan-body and your human-body, but they are not the same. I ran experiments on some of my lab-rats, and it seems like the cells from your human-body was able to help the rats recover faster from injuries. If it works on humans as well, this could be a breakthrough, Eren!" her eyes was shining bright, and as soon as Eren understood where she was going, his eyes lighted up as well.

"So, you are saying that we can help the corporal recover faster? Hanji, this could save lives when we go outside the walls!" Eren shouted.

"Yes, but there is a but -" Hanji said seriously, "When I injected the titan-cells to the rats, they recovered even faster, but they went mad. They acted like titans, killing each other, eating each other. Eren, if humans react the same way, even when injected with the cells from your human-body, we will have a huge problem. Human-sizes titans, looking like humans, running around both inside and outside the walls. There will be no way to distinguish between the two, if this goes wrong," she ended, waiting for Erens response.

"I think..." Eren started, trying to think this through, "I think it's word a try, Hanji-san. This could save lives! And... and I want the corporal to get better, I'm so worried that he will get worse again. I can't... _We _can't afford to loose him!"

"Eren, if he goes berserk, we will have to kill him," Hanjis voice was low, her eyes trying to figure out if Eren had really thought this through, "You know that, right?"

"He wont!" Eren yelled, slamming his fist against the wall, "I know he wont! Hanji-san, we need this progress, and we... _I _need the corporal!" tears forming in his eyes again, "I need him!"

Hanji smiled, but her eyes still looked nervous. She wasn't sure if it was worth the risk, but she knew there was no turning back now. If she refused, Eren would probably break into her lab, starting injecting the corporal with everything he could find. She knew there had been a risk, informing the teenager about her experiments, but honestly, she had hoped for his approval.

"Very well," she said, turning away from the boy, "I'll go get the syringe."

Eren went back to Levis room, to find the older man still asleep. The teenager sat down by his bed again, looking down at the corporals beautiful face, hiding in the shadows. Eren was about to go and open the curtains to let the sunlight in, when he heard a noise from the bed. He turned back to the bed, bending down over Levi to hear better.

"Eren..." the raven-haired man sighed, moving his head slowly from side to side. Eren went all shades of red, just as Hanji returned to the room.

She looked a bit confused by the sight of Erens multicoloured face, then she giggled and sat down next to Levi, sending Eren a knowing smirk.

Eren moved back to the foot of Levis bed, and watched closely as Hanji injected Levi with a transparent liquid. They waited in silence for a moment, before the raven-haired mans eyes jerked open, while a horrified scream left his lips, penetrating the room. Hanji jerked back from the bed, while Eren jumped over the foot of the bed,, leaning over the corporal, as he yelled out the raven-haired mans name.

Levi kept screaming, his eyes wide and blank, until he fell back limp in Erens arms.

* * *

A/N: And then Levi died! No, I'm just kidding, he's not dead... yet...

Yay, I had a couple of hours to spare today, and I managed to write another chapter. It's a bit short, but it's better that nothing, I guess.

Normally I would make Hanji much more teasing and crazy, but I feel like she also have this motherly side, that I wanted to show in this chapter. I hope I'm not the only one to see her like that, and I hope all the characters stay in character.

I don't really have much to say about this chapter. I hope you guys like it, please keep reviewing, it gives me great motivation :)

I will try to update as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi opened his eyes slowly. The room was dark aside from a few candlelights at table in the corner of the room. The curtains was closed, and it was clearly dark outside.

He was still so tired and his body was aching. His hand trailed down to his leg, touching bandages where his blade had cut through his skin. He couldn't really remember what had happened or how he had ended up in his room. He didn't knew how long he had been asleep, and right now, he didn't really care about any of those things. He was just so tired. He almost decided to go back to sleep, when he heard a growling noise next to his bed. Slowly, he turned his head to the side, where he saw Eren sleeping in a chair, looking quite uncomfortable.

The boy had a frown on his face, eyes twitching behind closed eyelids. He growled again in his sleep.

Levis face turned mild by the sight of the teenager. A little smile showing in his face, as he realized the boy had probably been there the entire time he had been asleep.

_Stupid brat..._

Eren started moving, and opened his eyes, Levi still watching him. Erens sleepy eyes watched to corporal, slowly realizing that the older man was awake, looking back at him.

"Corporal?" Eren whispered, his voice heavy from sleep. He moved closer to the bed to make sure the raven-haired man was really awake.

"How long have you been here?" the corporal asked, voice still smooth as silk even after sleeping for so long.

"Since we came back," Eren answered, secretly wanting to move out of the chair and even closer to Levi.

"I don't remember anything," the raven-haired man mumbled, finally breaking eye-contact

"The titan caught you, so I had to transform," Eren started, grey orbs caught in his green again, "I attacked the titan and ripped off its arm to get you out of its grip. I think you passed out shortly after, and I carried you back to the headquarters."

"And the titan-shifter?"

"He escaped, sir," Eren looked down and then corrected himself, "I let him escape."

Levi didn't feel the need to talk more about that topic, knowing why the teenager had probably let the titan escape. He was actually glad, but not really sure why.

"For how many days have I been comatose?" Levi asked. It felt like he had been sleeping for months, his memory lacking and his body was so incredibly heavy.

"I think you've been asleep for about a day and a half, sir," Eren answered, and Levi gave him quite a shocked look in response. Eren knew he had to explain Hanjis experiments with the cells and he knew the corporal probably wouldn't be too happy about being used as the womans guinea pig. The brunette tried to explain it like Hanji had explained it to him - without all the indifferent details - and hoped that the corporal was still too tired and sore to kick his ass.

Instead, Levi just closed his eyes and huffed out a tiny smirk, barely audible.

"You really didn't think I would recover without that crazy womans interference?" he smirked, looking up at Eren again, "Or did you just want an excuse to stay in my room till I awoke, you stalking brat?"

"Hey, I was worried about you" Eren started, talking louder. That was so not fair of the older man to say things like that. He had been worried sick and of course he had had to watch over him, when neither himself or Hanji was sure about how he would react to the treatment. "I couldn't just let you rot up in here all alone, while having titan cells in your body, that shit could have had some really nasty side effects! And it worked, didn't it? You have recovered faster than you would without Hanji-san treatment! And... And someone had to keep an eye on you, while..."

He trailed off, as he realized the corporal was actually laughing at him now. Well, laughing of Levi-standards, that was. The raven-haired man was smirking while kind of huffing out a inaudible sort of giggle. Eren was puzzled by the corporals response to his frustrated outburst.

"Relax, brat, I'm teasing you" Levi smirked, "And stop yelling, your fancy treatment haven't treated my awful headache."

_God, he's adorable, when he gets upset like that._

Eren blushed. If it was due to the corporal teasing him like that and making him yell such stupid things, or if it was because of the raven-haired mans thoughts about the said thing, he wasn't really sure. The whole situation just seemed weird to the teen.

"Corporal, did you ask Hanji-san for painkillers for your returning headaches?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but it didn't really help," Levi said as the smirk slowly disappeared from his face, turning back to his normal poker-face.

_Come on, can't take a little teasing?_

"A-and..." Eren tried to continue, but got distracted by the older mans thoughts, "Did you ask some of the other squad members for advise? 'Cause I think there might be other options-"

"No," Levi cut him off, "I wouldn't ask for advise from anyone unless I trust them."

_Oh, he's no fun, changing the subject like that. Can't a wounded man have a little fun any more?_

"Do you trust me?" Eren caught the corporals grey eyes, as he got an idea. He hoped his insecurities didn't show, as he tried to calm himself down, acting calm and collected. Grey orbs held the contact between them, trying to figure out where the conversation was going at, and why the teenager suddenly changed attitude.

"Why do you ask, Jaeger?" he answered with a new question, still trying to read Eren.

"Because," Eren started, his voice was low and he moved a little closer to the corporal, "I might have a way to cure your headaches, but if you don't trust me..."

Levi sat up, making himself comfortable and leaning his back against the headboard. He held the eye-contact the entire time, not letting Erens eyes wander.

"Tell me," he finally said.

"Do you trust me?" Eren insisted. He wanted to hear the words from the older man. The teenager knew the answer - the corporals face might be unreadable most of the time, but his thoughts sure wasn't. Maybe Levi didn't want him to know, that he trusted him, maybe he didn't even wanted to realise the fact, but the conflict that was going on in the raven-haired mans head, was enough for Eren to know that he did.

_I can't tell him if I trust him or not. Do I even? I don't distrust him, but all those goddamn hormones and all that talk-before-thinking-mentality isn't really that trustworthy. But he's a good soldier, and... Fuck this headache, I can't think straight! I probably have no reason to not trust him._

In the back of his mind, Eren still wondered how Levi could have this inner battle without showing anything, not the slightest twitch of a brow. His face stayed calm, relaxed, unreadable. The candlelights in the corner of the room, lighted up the corporals eyes, making them dance between steel grey and warm golden colours, as they held the connection, none of them wanting or daring to break it.

"Tell me." Levi repeated. His voice was as low as Erens. "That's an order."

A smirk spread slowly across the teens face, his eyes getting a bit darker. The corporal had walked right into a trap, and while the older male had yet to realize, Eren knew what he had to do. It was a gamble, and if it went wrong, he knew his future would be nothing but cleaning-duties and a short mans boot up his ass. But there was no turning back now, and even if he could, he didn't wanted to. This was his chance. The bare thought of succession, made his breathing a bit heavier, as he said: "I can't tell you, sir."

Levi was about to raise his voice and tell the damn brat to spit out, but he was cut off by the sudden movement as the teenager crawled onto the bed, spreading his legs to cross over the older man and placing himself on his lap. The eye-contact was still intact until the boy leaned down and kissed the corporals neck, letting his tongue trail up the ear and whispered into his ear with a low and heavy voice: "But I can show you."

* * *

A/N: Again, the chapter ended up being a lot longer than planned, and again, the story was supposed to have been further ahead by now. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, and I'm sorry for being a bitch and end the chapter here. What will happen next? I haven't even decided yet.

My friend is visiting right now, and luckily she is cool with me taking some time to write every now and then. Thank you, Silver, if you ever manage to find this fanfic, cause I'm not gonna tell you about it.

I had to rewrite this a couple of times, because I wasn't really satisfied with Levis reactions and I kept forgetting to include different details, but I hope it turned out okay and that Levi stays in character (and Eren as well)!

Also, I have a few ideas for future fanfictions (with this pairing) but I will only be working on one story at a time, but if you like this one, you might want to keep an eye out for my future work. Oh, and if you have any ideas or request (like the guest who wished for TitanEren/Levi fluff - I will include it in this one later on _or _write a oneshot, not really sure which one yet), you are more than welcome to send a message and I will see what I can do :)

Heh, and no, I did not kill Levi.

I will update as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

_He better start talking, that stupid brat! I am so sick and tired of these fucking headaches, he better tell me how to get rid of-_

Levis train of thoughts, as he opened his mouth and yell at Eren, was cut off, when the teenager suddenly moved over, climbing onto the bed and crossed over the raven-haired man. He placed himself on Levis lap, eyeing him with dark green eyes. Eren only broke away from the eye-contact, to lean down and kissed Levis neck, letting his tongue play its way up the soft skin.

_Arg, what the hell is he doing? No. No, no, no, not the neck! Fuck, what am I supposed to do?_

The corporal stayed as calm and collected as usual, seeming not to respond to Erens touch, as the wet muscle made its way to his ear, and a low and heavy voice whispered: "But I can show you."

_What!?_

Eren held back a giggle, caused by the older mans thoughts, as he started nibbling at the other mans earlobe. Realizing that the older male was actually almost naked, aside from his underwear, made it much easier to touch him. Still a bit nervous, knowing that Levi could easily make up his mind and kick the teenager away, his hand was shaking a bit, as he brought it to the other side of Levis neck and started to nuzzle his nape and the short hair of his undercut. His other hand was resting on Levis side, feeling the goosebumps caused by his licking and nibbling.

_Fuck, this is not good, this is NOT good!_

Eren kissed Levis earlobe, and licked again a bit more enthusiastic, producing a bit too much saliva.

_Ew, what is he doing with his tongue?_

Eren pulled back a little to swallow and started licking the edge of the ear, moving his mouth back down to the neck, where he slowly started to lick and nibble lightly at the skin.

_Now we're talking..._

Levis breath had gotten heavier, and while his arm was still stretched down by his sides, he had started to clench onto the sheets of the bed. His body was stiff, and he didn't want to move a single muscle. He didn't know how his body would react if he relaxed or started moving, and while the caressing from the teen was so incredible sweet, he was not sure if he wanted Eren to keep going or stop.

Eren let his body slide down the corporals legs, making sure not to lie on his wounded leg, while kissing and licking his chest and abdomen, fingers ghosting the raven-haired males sides. The teens motion made the blanket fall from Levis legs, and made him shiver as the chilly air touched his skin

_Fuck, no, this has to stop. This is a bad idea, I can't do this with one of my subordinates. Oh fuck god, no, not not the nibbles, not the ahh... Okay, keep calm. Breath._

Levi sighed, and Eren knew he had to work harder to make the older man loose control. He started kissing his way up the chest again, stopping by the corporals left nipple, where he started to kiss, nibble and let his tongue flicker over the hardening nub. Levi hissed by the sudden attention on the sensitive spot, biting his lower lip to silence every sound trying to escape his mouth and tightened his grip on the sheet.

The teenager started touching the other nipple, twisting it till it turned pink, drawing a bit of saliva down over it and touching it gently, as he had done to himself a couple of days ago in his room. He remembered promising himself not look too much at the corporal, knowing what the sight of a horny Levi would do to him. Speaking of horny...

Levi was starting to feel a little dizzy, caused by his blood floating south.

_Fuck, no! I am way too old to think with the dick! How on earth can that stupid brat be that skilled? I swear to god, if he doesn't stop I'm gonna FUCKSHITNO - think about titans, think about titans, ugly titans, dirty titans, big-ass titans - shit, not good enough - Hanji naked, Hanji naked, Hanji naked!_

Eren had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing at the raven-haired mans train of thoughts, hoping he would loose it soon and just stop thinking. He could feel Levis hardening cock through the underwear, against his abdomen, only making the teenagers dick harder as well.

Eren decided he had had enough of playing for now, and took it a step further. He looked up at the corporal with glassy eyes, noticing that the grey orbs had turned darker almost pitch black, and sent the raven-haired male a seductive smirk, as he ripped of his undergarments. The sound of tearing fabric and the satisfied look on Eren face, took Levi by surprise, shaking him back to reality where his was ready to kick the teenager in the face and throwing him out the window for his boldness.

"Oi, Jaeger, what the fuck do you-_ haah!_" Levis hand flew up to cover his mouth, as he tried to stop a moan from escaping his mouth. Eren had taken his dick in his mouth, taking it all in one smooth movement, closing his lips around it. He started to bob his head, not leaving the older man time to control his body any more. Levi squirmed, breathing heavily, while trying to gain control over his body.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck - god, he's good..._

Eren pick up his pace, deepthroating the older man and almost choking as a bit of pre-cum was released onto his mouth. Levis mouth was still covered by his hand, muffling a few hisses escaping his lips.

The sounds made Eren realize how horny he was by now. His focus had been on the corporal, doing everything he could to make him loose his cool and just surrender. He suddenly noticed how painfully tight his pants felt and how hot his body was from the arousing taste of Levi. He really hoped the corporal would join in on the fun soon, or he would probably loose it himself. The bare thought of trying to please the raven-haired man, and still be the first to loose his mind, would be so incredible embarrassing, that he would have to run away and just life as a titan for the rest of his life. No, he had come so far, he just had to keep going no matter what it took. He was so madly in love with the corporal, this was his chance, he had fought to get this far, he couldn't afford to fail.

He stopped sucking Levis dick, and looked up, locking eyes with him. Levi looked just as horny as Eren felt, and Eren noticed how the older mans thoughts had been reduced to nonsense and profanities.

The teenager bend his head, and started to nibble at the raven-haired mans inner thigh, letting his tongue flicker over his balls when he shifted to the other thigh, making Levis erection twitch. While moving his mouth between the corporals thighs, he suddenly felt a warm hard ghosting over the top of his head, and slowly starting to caress his dark-brown hair.

_Don't stop..._

Eren took it as an invitation, hoisting himself off of the mattress to stand on his knees between Levis legs. The corporals hand was still holding onto the brunettes hair, as Eren awkwardly removed his own pants and underwear, and straddled Levi placing himself back onto his lap. Levis mouth was slightly open, panting a bit as he looked at the younger man.

Eren moaned softly, taking two fingers to his mouth and covering them in saliva before moving them to his backside, Levi following them with his eyes. He placed his free hand on Erens hip and moved him a bit closer, making their erections grind against each other. Eren started stretching his entrance, using both fingers from the start. He moaned softly again as the corporal moved Erens hips, making their cocks grind against each other over and over again.

_Oh god, brat, don't make me do this._

Eren leaned in and kissed Levis neck gently, letting his lips ghost over the soft skin.

_He is so irresistible._

The brunette removed his hands from his entrance and clung onto the older mans back, grinding his hips against the other mans hips.

"C-corporal," he moaned lowly against his ear, "I really _really_ want you."

"Say my name."

Eren wasn't sure if Levi had thought the sentence or if the words has actually escaped his lips, but right now, he couldn't care less.

"L-_Levi!_"

Suddenly Eren was thrown back against the squeaking mattress, looking up at the ceiling, before Levis body appeared, hovering over him.

"I hope you're aware there's no turning back now, brat," Levi said, voice heavy and horny. He ripped Erens shirt, the sound of tearing fabric filled the room once again, and Levi started licking and biting all over Erens chest. The brunettes face turned red as one moan after another left his lips, mouth wide open from the pleasure. Levis nails was digging into the tanned skin on Erens sides, as he moved his head lower down the boys body, leaving lovebites and scratch-marks over his entire upper body.

Levi sat up on his knees, making sure his feet bumped against the headboard and pulled Erens hips closer. He leaned down over the younger male again, locking eyes with him. The grey orbs was dark, horny and... _wild._ Eren felt the burning heat in his lower stomach grow even hotter as he looked into Levis eyes, feeling how the raven-haired man wanted him. He had done it, he had broken down the corporals wall and what was left now was instincts and desires, not a single rational thought back in his head. Eren smirked seductively, Levi replying with a dark smirk as he pushed the tip of his dick against Erens entrance.

"Tell me how much you want me," Levi growled, still pushing against Erens ass but without entering.

"I-I really _really_ want you!" Eren moaned, feeling his face heat up again but refusing to cut the eye-contact, "I want you to use me and make me moan till my throat goes sore. I want you and I want you dick so much I could cum just by the thought of it!"

"No need for that," Levi smirked and drove his cock into the brunette, hitting his sweet spot right on. Erens scream turned into a loud moan as the pain turned to pleasure. Levi smashed his lips against Erens, pushing his tongue into the teenagers mouth. Their tongues danced against each other, battling for dominance.

Levi started moving again, starting out slowly as their tongues still moved against each other. The raven-haired man grabbed onto Erens hip with one hand, the other trailing up the young body, searching for his nipple. Eren moaned loudly again, as Levi hit his prostate again while pinching his sensitive nipple. The teenager had to close his eyes, feeling lower stomach tightening way to fast.

In an attempt to distract himself from the intense pleasure, he dug his nails into the older mans back with one hand and grabbed his soft black hair with the other. Pulling Levis head slightly to the side, he started licking and kissing his neck again, knowing how sensitive it was. Levi moaned and bit his lower lip, while pinching the younger males nipple even harder. Eren bit onto the sensitive skin to muffle a moan, drawing blood. He could feel Levis pulse against his lips, as the blood brushed through the corporals veins.

"Fuck, you're so goddamn tight," Levi hissed, moving his head down to bite Erens abused nipple. As he kept thrusting against the teens sweet spot, Eren started to moan loudly every single time Levi entered him.

"Fuck... haah... harder," he moaned, scratching his nails against the raven-haired mans back.

Levi used the headboard to thrust into the brunettes tight hole, picking up his pace moving harder for each thrust. He tried to muffle the younger boys moans by kissing him, but Eren was too far gone to control any movement of his body. Levi clenched his teeth, locking eyes with Eren and enjoying the teenagers pleasure-filled moans.

"Eren," he growled, thrusting harder, "Say my name."

"Ah! Haah!" the boy just moaned, not able to comprehend the corporals order. "Please don't stop, please don't stop!" he begged between his moans as he felt the release getting closer for each thrust.

"Say my name!" Levi thundered with a rusty and dark voice, grabbing the teens hair and pulling his head as close to his own as possible without colliding. He smashed their lips together again.

Eren was panting and moaning so loudly, that the entire headquarters could probably hear it, but neither of the two men cared.

"L- ahhh! Levi!" Eren screamed, clenching even harder onto the corporals back, screaming his name against his ear again as he came, shooting white liquids all over both their abdomens. His ass tightened abound Levis dick, making him cum as well, painting the insides of the teenager with his sperm.

Levi fell back down on the mattress next to Eren, both of them panting hard. Eren turned his head to look at the corporal. He was sweaty and trembling from the aftershock, his hair sticking to his forehead and his mouth left open as he tried to catch his breath. A sweet smile spread across his face as he looked at the older man - the one he had just had steaming hot sex with, the one who had spoken his name in such a needy way and made him scream his own in return, the one he was so madly in love with.

Levi turned his head and lifted an eyebrow at the silly look on the boys face.

"Stop looking at me like that" he said, looking up at the ceiling above them, "You're blushing like a fucking schoolgirl,"

"Corporal..." Eren started, but then a thought hit him, "Wait, what about your leg?" He sat up abruptly, looking down at the bandages on the other males leg.

"What about it?" Levi looked up at the brunette, placing his arms behind his head.

"Well, doesn't it hurt after you..." Eren blushed, not sure how he should end the sentence.

"Thrusted my dick so hard up your ass, that the fucking bed almost fell apart?" Levi glanced at the boy, smirking as all shades of red danced over the teenagers face. "No, the only thing that hurts is my balls after slapping them against your ass for the last fifteen minutes."

If possibly, Eren turned even darker red. "But you're leg was pretty bad wounded. Let me just check up on it, okay?" Eren asked, moving to the other end of the bed.

"Sure." Levi mumbled, not really caring. His felt normal. Actually, his body wasn't sore at all.

Eren removed the bandages from the corporals leg, reviling an almost fully cured wound. There was a healthy-looking scab which looked like it had been healing for days.

"It worked..." Eren whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Levi lifted his head, looking at the teenager and then at his leg.

"It worked! Hanji-sans treatment worked!" Eren yelled, rising to his knees. "I have to go tell her!"

"No, don't bother her now!" Levi jerked up and grabbed the brunettes wrist, pulling him back onto the bed. "It's the middle of the fucking night, you can't just run around and wake up the entire headquarters."

Eren laid back onto the bed again, scratching his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't really think it through,"

"No, you never do," Levi placed himself on his back again, adjusting his arms behind his head.

_Please, just stay..._

"Sir?" Eren asked, slowly moving closer to the older male.

"Cut the formalities, Eren. We're alone, and you've just screamed out my name out several times."

"Levi?" Eren corrected himself, facing the corporal.

"Yes?" Levi glanced at the teen, as he moved closer.

"Does your head still hurt?"

Levi smirked as a single laugh escaped his lips, and Eren took that as a no.

"Just shut up and sleep," Levi sighed, wanting to wipe the wide smile off of Erens face. He wrapped an arm around the teenager and pulled him closer, wrapping the carpet around them and let the brunette cuddle up with him. Eren couldn't believe his own luck as he felt asleep in the raven-haired mans toned arms.

* * *

A/N: I just want to say, that this is by far the longest chapter in this story, and since most of it is smut, I guess I'm kind of a perv. I hope it's better than the previous "smut" with Eren taking care of himself, cause I sure as hell have put a lot more work and time into this!

I think Levi might have gotten a little out of character, but I kinda had to make it like this to take proper use of the whole mind-reading thing. Eren enjoyed it, I can tell you!

That's all. Please review, you guys don't know how much your words mean to me. Oh, and a shout out to Saileena for all your reviews! It makes me so happy :3


	11. Chapter 11

"Jaeger! Wake up!" Levi yelled, while kicking the bed, where Eren still were asleep. The brunettes eyes flickered open, mumbling a bit while awakening.

"Mhmm.. what?" he said, sitting up in the bed and rubbing his eyes.

_God, he looks like a child._

"What?" Eren asked again, trying to figure out what was thoughts and what was spoken words.

"Get up and get out of my bed, brat," Levi kicked the bed again, "You're going to train with the other soldiers today, and I will not let anyone see you leave my room, so get up."

Eren looked at the older man, trying to make out if he was serious or not. The grey orbs was cold and hard as always, and the owner of those cold grey eyes, was as calm and collected as always. Eren tried to find that bit of feelings in his face, that he had witnessed the night before, but found nothing.

When the teenager didn't react to his orders, Levi grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the bed, throwing his underwear, pants and ripped shirt after him.

"Take your clothes and get out." Levi snapped his fingers and pointed at the door.

"What the fuck did I do?" Eren yelled surprised, not understanding where the sudden harsh treatment came from. He stumbled back a little, sending the corporal a mistrustful look.

"You have training, Jaeger, and I will not let anyone see a subordinate leave my room in the morning. Don't think you get special treatment, just because I fucked you last night." Levi answered calmly.

_We will both be in so much fucking trouble, if anyone finds out._

"Oh..." Eren said, finally understanding. He pulled his pants on, deciding to go commando when realising that his underwear had seen cleaner days after the previous night. Hiding them in his back-pocket, he pulled the ripped shirt over his shoulders and tried to look a bit descent. Levi was still keeping an eye on him while slowly getting dressed himself. Eren decided to kiss the older man gently on the cheek, hearing a barely audible gulp escape the other mans throat before he repeated lowly: "Get out."

_Damn, he's adorable..._

Turning his back to the raven-haired man, a wide smile spread across his face while heading for the door.

* * *

"Wow, Eren, you have really improved your skills," Hanji said. She was in charge of training the other soldiers, while Levi was taking the day off to recover fully. She was looking through his training papers, noticing an improvement on his speed and ability to use the 3D maneuver gear.

"Thank you, Hanji-san," Eren said, trying to catch his breath after running for half an hour. He bent down, resting his hands on his knees. The teenager was tired from the lack of sleep, but his late-night adventures with the corporal was a great motivation. He was still set on proving to the older male, that he was a fit partner. He wanted to be as good a soldier as Levi was, and thereby improving his skills. Training his ground-speed had been tough, due to his sore body and he praised himself lucky to have his regenerative ability. He had a feeling, that had his body not been healing fast, he would probably be unable to move at all. The teenager had had a bit trouble sitting down all day, and could only imagine how much worse it would have been if he was a normal human-being.

"So how's Corporal Levi?" Hanji asked, sending Eren a look he didn't know what to make of. He felt his face getting a little hotter, but hoped she wouldn't notice since it was probably still a bit red after the training.

"I think he's better. His wounds are almost healed," Eren answered, deciding to keep his cards close. Levi would be furious if he accidentally disclosed what had happened in the raven-haired mans room.

"So it worked? Oh my god, Eren, this is amazing! I'll go check up on him later, I have to do some tests. Do you think he will let me do some experiments? I would love to know how long the treatment will work. If I cut the wound open again, do you think it will heal up as fast again?" Hanjis eyes went wider and she got that manic look on her face again, as she spoke.

"Hanji-san, isn't it more important to improve the treatment so we can use it on the next expedition?" Eren asked, not really willing to answer any questions regarding the corporal.

"Well... I have to know if there are any side effects before I can do that," Hanji said, her face turning back to normal.

"Side effects?" Eren asked, eyes widening.

"Yes. You see, luckily the corporal didn't turn into some sort of human-sized titan, but there might be other side effects that we do not know of yet." Hanji looked at the teenager as his face turned a little pale. Eren hadn't realised that there was a chance of any side effects after the corporal woke up the previous day.

"Although it would be kinda cool... I mean, a human-sized titan would practically be like having a pet, and he would be much easier to handle than the real titans!" Hanji trailed off. Upon seeing Erens worried face, she placed a hand on his shoulder and said: "Maybe there are no side effects, Eren, don't worry about it. Just let me know if you remember any unusual behaviour from Corporal Levi, okay?"

Unusual behaviour. Oh, he had witnessed plenty! Anyway, it hadn't anything to do with the treatment, and he was not gonna say a single word.

"I promise, Hanji-san," Eren said, pulling on a happy face and sending her a bright smile. He ran off to train a bit more on his own, and to let Hanji pay the raven-haired man a visit. He decided for himself, that after Hanji had done her tests, he would visit the corporal himself and offer him to clean his room again. Hopefully he could let a word drop about his improvements and impress the other man. He had a feeling, that he would have to move fast to keep Levis attention.

* * *

"Corporal?" Eren knocked on Levis door, making sure no one was around to see him. He had taken it very seriously when the corporal had told him not to let anyone know about them. He had been hiding in the shadows in the dark hallway, waiting for Hanji to leave the raven-haired mans room before approaching the door.

"Enter," said the voice behind the door.

Eren opened the door and closed it silently after entering.

"What do you want, Jaeger?" Levi asked without looking at Eren. He sat by his desk, looking over some papers.

"I thought you might wanted me to clean your room again, sir," Eren said, closing the gab between them, hoping to get the older mans attention while placing himself next to him.

"Sure, you did a pretty decent job the last time," Levi answered, finally looking at the teen. Eren tried to find a bit of friendliness in his eyes, but was met with a bored look. After a silent moment of eye-contact between the two - Erens shining green and full of hope, searching for warmth in Levis grey - Levi lifted an eyebrow and said: "What? Do you need permission to start, or what?" as he broke the eye-contact, starting to read through his papers again.

_Why the fuck do I have to read all that stupid womans research on that goddamn cure?_

Eren was taken aback by the sarcastic words, but hoped that the corporal was just annoyed by his paperwork. He started cleaning the hardly dirty room, remembering how the corporal wanted it done.

A couple of minutes passed in silence. Eren was standing on a chair, cleaning the top of the raven-haired males cabinet, where he kept his clothes and uniforms. The brunette had to hold back a giggle every now and then, while listening to Levis thoughts on Hanjis research.

_Christ, I was hoping she would be getting to the point by now. What page is this? 24!? This is not a report, this is a fucking diary!_

"So, ehh..." Eren started, interrupting the shorter mans train of thoughts, "Hanji-san told me that I've improved my skills"

"Is that so?" Levi said bored, not really listening to the teen.

"She told me I was getting faster and getting better at using the maneuver gear," Eren continued, hoping to catch the corporals attention.

"Good for you," Levi answered, still looking through the papers.

Eren was getting annoyed by the lack of recognition. How much would it take to actually make this man interested? He tried to approach the raven-haired differently.

"How did Hanji-sans tests on you go?" he asked, not letting his annoyance show.

_For fuck sake!_

"Did you come here to clean or chat?" Levi snapped, smacking the papers down on the desk with a loud smack as he turned around in the chair, facing Eren.

Eren sent him a puzzled look, and decided to be honest. He jumped down from the chair, taking a few steps closer to the corporal.

"I... I actually came here to talk..." he started, rubbing his neck nervously.

"I don't have time for chit-chat, I'm working," Levi sneered.

_What the fuck does he want? A pat on the head, just because he's doing his job?_

Eren could feel the annoyance slowly evolving to anger. After their night together, the corporal could show just a little interest in his doings. He _knew_ about the teenagers feeling towards him, he obviously had something similar since he thought Eren was cute and adorable, and after their escapades last night, there was something there. There had to be!

"I'm trying to do a good job here!" Eren exclaimed, his voice raising a bit.

"You're trying to do a good job?" Levi mimicked, keeping his calm, "No, you're doing nothing more than your job. This is the Survey Corps, brat. You are not here to be a soldier, you are here to be the best soldier you can possibly be. That is our job. That is_ your job!" _Levi stood up, eyeing the teenager.

"But that doesn't mean I have to be perfect at cleaning, or watch over you when you get hurt in battle, or... or make you loose your fucking senses and let you fuck me all night!" Eren yelled, anger boiling in his head. He had got to be kidding, this was so not fair. He didn't ask for special treatment, he just wanted to be acknowledged. He just wanted the older male to realize that he obviously had some feeling for the teenager, and give him a chance.

"I never asked you to!" Levi raised his voice. His grey eyes was getting harder and darker.

"I'm actually trying to prove myself here!" Eren yelled back, not letting the corporal say another word before he had said what he wanted to say, "I'm trying to improve on every single matter, I want to impress you! I try to think before I speak, and I obviously have experience in both fighting titans and making you moan all night!"

"Shut your filthy mouth, brat!" Levi cut him off, letting his anger show. His eyes narrowed as he continued. "How dare you talk to me like that? Don't forget your place, Jaeger!"

_You are a fucking stupid teenager, you know jack about love. You are nothing but hormones and stupidity_.

Erens eyes widened by Levis thoughts. His mouth gabbed open, trying to process the corporals unspoken words. He searched the older mans face, hoping to find a sign of what he had just heard wasn't true. When he didn't find anything, the anger exploded in his head and his heart broke all over again.

"I can't believe this!" he shouted, kicking the chair he had used to reach the top of the cabinet, so hard he sent it flying towards the other end of the room, "You still don't believe me! You don't believe that I love you!" he screamed, tears forming in his eyes, as he ran out of the room, out of the dark hallway, and out of the headquarters.

* * *

A/N: Aww, poor Eren, heartbroken again. Am I too tough on him?

I'm sorry for the long chapter. The first chapters were so short, and now I just can't stop! Help me stop!

Thank you for the kind reviews on chapter 10, you guys are so amazing and I love every single one of you. I don't think I will ever be able to express how much it means to me when you review my story, it's the best feeling ever! My day gets so much better everytime I receive a new review. Please, keep 'em coming, they are my best motivation! I don't care what you write, just let me know. I live, breathe and write for you guys, so please let me know what you think! Hugs to everyone who leaved reviews!

Chapter 12 might be the last chapter, unless I go berserk again, but I am slowly wrapping this story up. I have a few ideas for future fanfictions, so if you like this one, I hope you will give my future work a chance as well.

I will be writing a side story to this, and I'm thinking of making it a "what if"-scenario story, each chapter having a specific "what if", like "what if Eren can read everybodys thoughts" and maybe a "what if Levi can read Erens mind". I hope you will give it a try ^^

I'm off to watch the last episode of Free now, hopefully Rin will be happy again!

Did I mention you guys are awesome? You are!


	12. Chapter 12

Levi stood frozen to the spot, as the door slammed behind the teenager. He was furious at the brunette for speaking to him like that. Being used to his subordinates talking to him with some sort of respect no matter the situation, he was pissed off at Eren for being a churlish brat who obviously didn't knew his place. Being a titan-shifter and managing to seduce Levi, had apparently gotten the boys head in the clouds and made him think he could do and say what suited him.

Levi snapped out from his frozen state and slammed his fist on the desk.

How dared he act like that?

He heard a gentle knock on the door. He stormed towards the door, throwing it open while yelling: "What the fuck do you want now, you stupid bra-"

It wasn't Eren on the other side of the door. It was Hanji. Se sent him a confused look, raising an eyebrow at the corporals furious greeting. Levis face shifted from anger to confusion and then he managed to full out a neutral look.

"Bad timing?" Hanji asked, pushing the raven-haired man aside and walking into his room.

Levi remained by the open door, searching his brain for a response that wouldn't make him loose his face even further.

"What do you want?" he questioned back, when he wasn't able to come up with a better answer, "I'm not going through any more of your stupid test, if that's what you came for."

Hanji placed herself on the corporals desk while stacking the research papers she had left in his room earlier. She looked over at Levi, sending him a kind but puzzling smile.

"No, I heard some loud noises coming from you room," she stated, still eyeing the raven-haired man.

"So?" Levi asked, sending her a boring look, "What goes on in my room is none of your business. That's what the _closed_ door is indicating."

"And normally I respect that, as you know, but since you are one of my guinea pigs right now, I have to keep an eye on you" she teased and indicated for him to come sit by the desk. Levi didn't move, sending her an annoyed glare. He decided not to bite the bait, and pushed the guinea pig comment out of his head. He was still mad at Eren and didn't want to get further upset and showing the woman that side of himself. He answered with an annoyed noise.

"And as my _guinea pig_ -" she smirked, saying the words in a provocative tone "- I need to follow up on all unusual behaviour coming from you. Including loud noises coming from your room."

"My business with Jaeger has noting to do with your research!" Levi raised his voice, opening the door further to indicate he wanted the woman to leave.

"You know, I don't think I ever mentioned Eren..." Hanji smirked.

Levis eyes widened as he realized he had walked directly into her trap. He closed the door silently, and walked over to the desk where the brown-haired woman sat. He sat down on the chair next to the desk, sighing.

"What do you want?" he asked again, knowing there was no way out of her grip now. Stupid womans wiles. While being as annoying as she sometimes were, she always knew how to push his buttons without him knowing before it was too late.

"I just want to chat a little, Corporal," Hanji said innocently, sending him a way too sweet smile.

Levi sighed, waiting for her to continue.

"After training with him in the forest, I've noticed that he's really improved his skills," she started, looking down at the raven-haired man, who was refusing to look at her. He started out the window at the dark clouds spreading over the forest outside the headquarters. The sun was setting behind the orange and red trees, bathing the view in warm fall-colours.

"At first I thought he just thought it was time to learn how to control his titan, but then I realized how hard he worked to be a better soldier. He started working harder during training and even began training on his own. For a long time, he seemed confident that his titan-shifter abilities would always save his ass, no matter what kind of trouble he has in, but now he's trying to be a good soldier as well. He works on being a soldier who doesn't need his titan-shifter abilities while he still wants to make sure he can control his titan if needed."

Levi finally looked up at her, trying to figure out where she was going. He didn't say anything, just waited for Hanji to continue.

Hanjis smile widened further now that she had the corporals full attention.

"In addition to that, I've noticed that he's started taking his daily duties much more seriously. His cooking is as bad as ever, but he pays much more attention to the squad members who tried to teach him how to cook. And he had really stepped up on cleaning duty. Every room and hallway is absolutely spotless when he's done, and he seems to enjoy it. He never shows up late for training any more, and while we were training his titan, he never slacked off even though he didn't get much sleep. He's a good boy." Hanji stated, keeping her eyes on Levi, looking for signs of impact. He remained calm, lifting an eyebrow as to ask where she was getting at.

When she didn't continue, Levi sighed and broke the eye-contact.

"That's _his job._ I don't care if he's just a teenager, he chose this life himself. He begged to join the Survey Corps, and this is the price he must pay."

"But he _is _a teenager, Levi, you can't deny that." Hanjis face turned serious again, "Maybe you don't remember what it's like to be a teenager, but I do. All those weird changes and hormones is very hard to handle, and most teenagers don't feel the need to do their very best - they take the easy way and do only do what is necessary stay on track. He fought hard to join the Survey Corps and follow his dream. He could be resting on his laurels, but he wants to do better! He is maturing, Levi."

"Then give him a goddamn trophy if you think he's such a wonderboy!" Levi snapped, "I don't care if he's_ maturing_, he's still a stupid, annoying brat, who never thinks before he speaks!" He sent Hanji an angry glare, before regaining his calm and looking bored out the window again.

"The thing with people like Eren, who always speaks his mind - or as you say 'never thinks before he speaks' - is, that he's always honest. He always speaks the truth, and he can't help but show his true emotions even when he tries to lie. And I think -" she paused for a second, waiting for the corporal to look at her again "- that when it comes to Eren, that most of all, he is very honest about his feelings towards others. I know he looks up to you a lot, Corporal."

Levi looked at her briefly, then turned his attention to the window again. He wasn't sure how to react to her words, and he really just wanted her to leave and let him process everything that had happened in the small room in the last hour.

Realizing that she wouldn't get anymore out of Levi, Hanji jumped down on the floor, and made her way towards the door. She had said what she wanted to say, and she had a feeling that once her words had sunk in, Levi would probably go talk to Eren. She smiled to herself, knowing she had done what she could.

She opened the door, but stopped midway through the door frame. She looked back at the raven-haired man, who looked back at her.

"You know, Corporal," Hanji said, sending him a kind smile, "I don't know if you're aware of this, but to turn into a titan, Eren needs a clear motive to transform. Like protecting his friends, or fight other titans."

"I know." Levi answered, looking away again. Before the door closed, he heard the last statement from the woman, spoken in a soft tone: "Or someone he cares deeply about and want to impress."

Levis eyes widened as he looked back at the now closed door, as he was left alone in the small room, bathed in late evening sunlight.

* * *

Eren ran through the forest, as the tears ran down his face. His huffs turned into sobbing, as more tears was pressuring to come out. He stopped by a large tree, as his vision became too blurry. The orange and red colours from the leafs and the warm light from the evening sun became a huge mess of colours, as he closed his eyes and let his emotions flow. He cried, not caring if anybody saw or heard him, as loud sobs escaped his throat.

His heart was broken again. It felt like a crushing grip on his entire body, and he couldn't remember ever feeling this kind of pain before. The last time Levi had rejected him, he had been heartbroken as well, but after all his hard work to prove himself to the older man, his heart was ripped to pieces now. He didn't know what hurt most: that the corporal obviously had some feelings toward him and denied them, the rejection in it self, or that Levi just refused to believe that the teenagers feelings was pure. The brunette loved him, he _knew_ he loved him! He had never felt like this before, the constant thinking about another person, the will to impress him no matter what it took, the intense heartbeating he felt every time he looked at the older man. He was so in love with him, everything about him was admirable and the boy loved every single feature and action from the raven-haired man. No matter how stubborn and uncaring Levi seemed, Eren knew what actually went on in his head, and it was all part of the man he loved so deeply.

He wanted to hate Levi for treating him like that. For rejecting him in the first place, for giving in to the teenager and give him the best pleasure of his life, and then treating him like some dumb kid, who he didn't think knew what love was. How could he not see that Eren loved him? He had been so honest, he had done everything he could to prove himself suitable for the corporal and he had tried to please him in any way he could.

Eren clenched his teeth, trying to muffle the sobs as more tears ran down his cheeks. He let out a loud heartbreaking howl, slamming his fists against the tree trunk next to him, screaming as loud as his lungs could manage. Wanting to make sure that no one found him, in case someone had seen him run off, he started climbing the huge tree. He wanted to be alone. The tears kept coming as he dug his nails into the bark, drawing blood and bruising his fingers, but he didn't care. No pain in the world could compare to the pain in his heart. As he managed to make it to the larger branches, he started jumping from one branch to another, as he climbed higher and higher. If anyone had seen or heard him leave the headquarters, and wanted to go find him, he would be able to hide up here.

He decided to sit down on a large branch, resting his back against the trunk and pulling his legs up under him, resting his head on his knees. He started crying again, wanting to let it all out. As the tears landed on his sleeves, making little wet spots on the cloth, he realized that this was a sort of pain, that his regenerative abilities would never be able to heal. He felt lost and vulnerable. His titan-shifter abilities wouldn't be able to help him out this time. He praised the titans lucky, not to be able to feel love or hurt like this.

Eren tried to focus on Levis flaws, wanting to talk himself into stop loving the raven-haired male, but it was no use. This was a feeling he would never be able to control.

He never wanted to see Levi again. He wanted to run away, even if it meant he had to transform to a titan and live outside the walls for the rest of his life. He knew he couldn't escape to one of the districts inside the wall. The Military Police would probably have him handed over as soon as they found him, and then he would be as good as dead. At best, they would send him back to the Survey Corps, and he would have to face Levi, which wasn't a choice either. He knew he would miss Mikasa and Armin and all his other friends in the Survey Corps, but right now, he was willing to sacrifice everything to make sure he would never lay an eye on the corporal again. If he chose to live outside the walls as a titan, he hoped the titan would take over soon and make him forget all his hurt feelings. That actually sounded very tempting...

Lost in his thoughts and his broken heart, Eren hadn't notices how the sky had turned darker, as the sunlight disappeared from the red and orange leaves covering the forest. A low rumble came from above, but Eren heard noting but his own sobs. The thunder had moved closer, and a bright light struck from the sky, aiming for the highest point on the ground. The earth quacked as the lightning struck the large tree, causing it to split in two, making the teenager fall from the branch. He realized what was happening as he saw how high up he had actually been. Without his maneuver gear, he wouldn't be able to save himself.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 12, everybody!

This is _not _the last chapter. You wanted me to continue, so I extended the storyline. Do you love me or do you just hate me for making Erens life even more miserable?

Personally, I really love Hanji in this chapter. I feel like she is this amazing, misunderstood character, who has so many personalities that she is just too great not to be given a important part. As one of the few ladies in the Survey Corps and the brilliant scientist she is, I like to think of her as someone who really know how to push buttons and knows pretty much everything that goes on inside the headquarters. Mama Hanji just wants her babies to play nicely!

Again, I want to thank everyone who left a review. I can't tell you enough how much I love you. You guys are so kind.

Oh, and thank you for the warnings on Free! I was so moved by the last episode, it was really heart-warming and touching. I really hope they make a 2nd season!

Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

As Eren fell, he realized that even though death would be a nice release to his broken heart and hurt feelings, his body wasn't ready yet. His reflexes made him trying to grab onto a branch as he fell, landing on the branch with his arm under him, causing his arm to make a loud crunching noise and making him unable to use it to hold himself on the branch. He bit down on his lip, trying to grab on with his other arm, but it was no use. He fell back down, turning upside down, hitting the back of his head on another branch on his way down. The hit made him almost loose consciousness as the breaking pain in his skull made his eyesight blurry and his ears ring. As he lost consciousness, he heard a voice shouting his name and the sounds of maneuver gear in the air, and felt a tight grip around his waist just before hitting the forest-floor. He saw the green cape of the Survey Corps, as his rescuer landed on the forest-floor with the teenager in his arms. Just before he passed out, he heard the sound of the split tree, the part that had been cut of by the lightning, hit the forest-floor with a loud thump.

* * *

Staring at the closed door after Hanji left his room, Levi finally managed to break loose from his trance. He sighed and drove his hand through his silky black hair, trying to calm himself down. How on earth could she know about everything going on in the Survey Corps? She was supposed to fight titans and do research, not play matchmaker. Levi was a bit mad at her for interfering in his private business, but he knew she had her reasons.

Hanji had always been fond of Eren, and not just because he was a titan-shifter. She likes his wild nature and his boyish charm, and he was always too polite to ask her to shut up when she started babbling about her research. Levi knew that Eren was fond of Hanji as well, and based on what Hanji had just told him, Levi could imagine that Hanji probably got to see a more vulnerable and more insecure side of the teenager.

_"I know he looks up to you a lot"_

He knew that was true, he had seen the way the boy had looked at him since the first time they met. Even though Levi had beaten the living shit out of Eren before they had even spoken a single word to each other, Eren hadn't been angry at him. The boy had understood that it was a necessity and his admiring look had never changed. Except for the last couple of weeks, where the way the teenager had looked at the older male, had slowly turned more caring. Hanji was right, the boy was like an open book.

Christ, why did that stupid woman have to plant all these stupid thoughts in his head? She knew Eren a lot better than the raven-haired man did, so she was probably right about him. Had Eren really tried that hard to impress him? Levi thought about what Hanji had said - he wanted to control his titan _and _be a good soldier. That sure as hell was very important things to Levi. He of all people knew how important it was to be a strong soldier in the Survey Corps, knowing how many comrades he had lost on expeditions in the past. He had stopped counting a long time ago, but he knew that strong soldiers had better chance of surviving. And the more Eren could control his titan, the grater chance they had against the titans.

In addition to that, Eren _had _gotten much better at cleaning, as Hanji had mentioned. Levi no longer felt the need to check up on Eren when he was on cleaning-duty, since he had managed to clean the corporals room exactly after his standards. And he was getting very good at making tea as well!

Levi sat down by the window, looking out at the dark weather and letting his thoughts wander.

If Hanji was right about Eren improving that much, Eren had managed to pick out the points that was most important in the corporals eyes.

Levi bit his lip. Eren had actually tried to tell him about his improvements, and the raven-haired man hadn't shown any interest what so ever. He felt a little sting in his heart, as guilt presented itself my that realization. If the teenager had done all that just to impress him - well, then he sure as hell was as stupid as Levi thought he was - but still, it was kind of cute. Who was he kidding, he _thought _that the stupid boy was cute! Even adorable at times. The wild teenager with his sparkling green eyes, and his awkward way of giving people a piece of his mind, who could not think he was cute?

Levi rubbed his forehead, not really liking the way his train of thoughts were going. If he had to be completely honest, maybe he really liked the brunette. Eren was way too enthusiastic at times, way too bold, way too loud, and just way too charming. The raven-haired male really enjoyed his company and their conversations, even though Eren was an airhead and hardly ever thought. Before. He spoke. It really annoyed the corporal, but at the same time, that was just how Eren was. The older man didn't want to change him, even if he could.

"Fuck..." Levi sneered to himself, slamming his fist down at the windowsill, "This cannot be happening, I do _not _need this!"

Knowing that love often showed itself by making one love every little annoying thing about another person, Levi had to admit that he had some sort of feeling towards the teenager. The night they had spend together had been amazing, and they way Eren had managed to tear down his walls, was more than anyone else had ever done. The teenager had managed to get under his skin, something he himself almost wasn't able to do anymore. All those years in the Survey Corps and his gloomy past, had made him build up his protective walls, not allowing him to have these sorts of feelings. He cared about his comrades and even saw them as some sort of friends, but he always kept a distance to everybody, and then this stupid brat came along, planting feelings in him that he hadn't felt for ages. He felt the anger grow in him again, but at the same time he felt bad for treating the boy that harshly. He had gotten under his skin and reminded him that he was still able to feel this kind of affection towards others.

"Eren Jaeger, I'm going to kick your sorry as so hard, that even your stupid regenerating powers wont be able to heal you," he threatened, clenching his teeth. God, this was annoying!

He thought about the last words Hanji had said to him, before she left the room.

_"I don't know if you're aware of this, but to turn into a titan, Eren needs a clear motive to transform. Like protecting his friends, or fight other titans. Or someone he cares deeply about and want to impress."_

Was she right? Was Eren really able to feel that kind of love at such a young age? Levi didn't really need an answer, did he?

He kicked himself mentally for being such an asshole to the teenager. Dusting off his feelings, he could only imagine how hurt the brunette probably was, and how hard the raven-haired mans words must have hit him.

_I am such a fucking coward, not to accept his feelings, when obviously I... arg! I feel the fucking same way about him._

Levi got up, wanting to find the teenager and talk things through, when something caught his eye. He looked out the window again, and saw movement coming from the edge of the forest. As the figure moved closer, he could see that it was Hanji. She was carrying something, and as she ran towards the headquarters, Levi realized that it was Erens lifeless body in her arms.

* * *

Hanji had made it just in time to catch Eren as he fell from the tree. She wished that she had gotten there earlier, giving her a chance to catch him before he hit his head, but right now, she was just happy that he didn't break his neck. She wondered if it would actually kill him, but she had absolutely no need for that knowledge.

He had passed out just as they landed on the forest-floor, but he was still breathing.

"Hang in there, Eren," she whispered to him, as she took the maneuver gear in use again, hurrying back to the headquarters. Shooting her way through the forest, she thought about what those stupid males would have done without her. She hoped that they could figure it out for themselves from now on, as she would prefer not to reveal that she knew absolutely everything going on between the two of them.

She looked down at Eren briefly, keeping an eye on his breathing. She didn't know how badly injured he was, but as long as he was breathing, he would recover.

Hanji arrived at the forest edge, and ran the rest of the way to the headquarters. Eren was heavy, but she had to get him back to his room and examine him properly.

As she made it for the entrance, she was met with Levi.

"What the fuck happened?" he yelled, pulling Eren out of Hanjis arms and looking deeply worried. He carried him to Erens room, followed by Hanji as she tried to catch her breath.

"I tried to find him after I left your room, but he wasn't in his room. I thought he might have gone for a walk or something, so I went to the forest to look for him. He was apparently sitting in a tree when the lightning struck and I managed to catch him just before he landed on the ground. He has a broken arm and he hit his head pretty badly, but other than that, I think he's fine." Hanji reported, opening the door to Erens room and letting the corporal walk in, gently placing Eren on the bed.

"Thank you!" Levi turned his head towards the woman, and realized that he was still a bit emotional after his time alone in his room. "Good job," he corrected himself, straightening his face.

Hanji just sent him an indulgent smile, and closed the distance between them. She laid a hand on Levis shoulder, sending him a look as to tell him, that it was okay.

"Let me just examine him and then I'll leave the two of you alone," she said gently, and bend down over Eren. Levi lit a few candles and placed himself at the foot of the bed, watching closely as Hanji checked Eren for broken bones and wounds.

"He's gonna be fine," she said, straightening her back, "His arm is already healing, and he doesn't have any other fractured bones. He'll probably wake up in a few hours."

"I'll watch over him," Levi said, pulling a chair over next to the bed.

"If anything happens, you know where to find me," Hanji smiled, patting the corporals shoulder, as she left.

Levi looked down at the unconscious teenager. In the otherwise silent room, he could hear Erens rasping breathing. The raven-haired man sighed, knowing they were all alone, he forced himself to be honest. He wanted to let himself show that he was worried, that he cared... that he adored the stupid brat.

"Why did you run off like that?" he whispered, taking Erens non-broken hand in his own, "Please, wake up, Eren."

He bend down and kissed Erens hand, feeling the cold skin against his lips. Eren didn't move. His body was limp, and his face was peaceful. Levi looked at the teen, and reached out to let his fingers ghost over his pale cheek.

He sat back again, still holding onto the brunettes hand. He didn't say a single word, didn't touch him aside from his hand. He just watched him sleep, while waiting.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in one day, how about that?

I'm sorry if the Levi-part got a little boring, but I had to extend it a bit to have enough story for two chapters. So yes, the next chapter will be the last! I'm so honoured that you guys like it, but I really don't want to milk it. I will, however, start up a new fanfiction when this is over, and I hope you guys will give it a shot ^^ I think I'll write a oneshot with Levi and Eren, and after that I'll start up the side-story to this one and I'll be writing another fanfiction, also with Levi and Eren! They are totally my OTP and I love them so so so much.

Heehee, I realized how much I love Erens regenerative powers, cause I can like totally break every single bone in his body and really torture him, and a couple of days later, I can have him walking around like nothing happened! I'm just a little sadistic, in care you haven't noticed...

Thank you again again _again_ for the reviews! God, I can't say it enough! You really keep me motivated, I don't think I have ever finished a story as long as this one before, and it is all because of you guys! Seriously, give yourself a big-ass hug from me 3


	14. Chapter 14

Levi watched the sleeping boy as his wounds and broken arm slowly healed. Levi found it kind of fascinating to look at, and tried to catch the healing process with by staring at the slowly moving skin and bones, but his thoughts kept distracting him.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to the teenager once he awoke. Eren would probably still be mad at him, and honestly, he couldn't blame him. The raven-haired man had never had the same uncontrollable feelings as the boy had, but knew anger and how it could eat you up for so incredible long time that you managed to forget who the anger was aimed at before you get it go. Levi could only imagine how having someone tell you that your feelings wasn't real, could push you over the edge. Eren wouldn't have stormed out like that, if he wasn't truly angry.

_Goddamn it, Hanji... Why did you have to plant thoughts like this in my head?_

Levi wanted to apologize somehow, but wasn't sure how far he would be able to let himself go. It was not like he was a cold asshole with no feelings what so ever, but after so many years of hiding feelings and not letting them control his actions, it was hard to distinguish one from another and even harder to put them into words in front of the teenager.

Levi looked out the window, still holding Erens hand. A couple of hours had passed since Hanji had carried Eren back, and the weather had finally calmed down, reviling a cloudless night sky. Levi looked at the stars, secretly wishing that Eren wouldn't wake up before he had made up his mind.

He wasn't that lucky.

When he looked back at the teenager, he was met with a confused look as Erens green eyes caught Levis grey. Levi pulled his hand back out of habit, realizing what he did, he tried to take Erens hand in his own again, but Eren flinched back. The brunette sat up in the bed, with a puzzled look in his face.

"Jaeg- ... Eren," Levi corrected himself, "I have something to say."

"What happened?" Eren asked.

"You were sitting in a tree when it got stuck by a lightning. You broke your arm and hit your head in the fall, and was carried back to the headquarters after you lost consciousness. You've been asleep for a couple of hours." Levi answered, thinking that Eren probably wanted some questions answered before he could say what he wanted.

"Did you..." Eren started.

"No. Hanji saved you." Levi answered, "She came to my room after you left, and we talked. I think she wanted to talk to you afterwards, and somehow she had an idea where to find you."

"Of course," Eren sighed, looking down on his folded hands in his lap.

"Eren, I have something important to say" Levi repeated, hoping the teenager would let him speak now. The thought of ordering the brunette to shut up and listed crossed his mind, but he decided not to. Right now he had to be Levi - human and on the same level as Eren - not Corporal Levi, mankind's strongest soldier.

Eren didn't look at him, a hurt expression crossed his face as he seemed to remember why he ran off to begin with. It was obvious that he didn't want to have anything to do with Levi right now. If it was his hurt feelings or the fact that he probably still was tired, that kept him from telling the older man to leave him alone, was uncertain. Levi pushed the thought out of his head, trying to focus on what he wanted to tell the teenager. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to recognize his own feelings and letting them fill his head, and forget his title and everything that came with it.

"You haven't been a member of the Survey Corps for that long, so you don't know what this kind of life does to a man. If you make it through for as long as I have, you learn to bury your feelings. Otherwise it would be too painful every time a soldier doesn't make it back from an expedition. It will always hurt to loose comrades, but you learn to hide your pain to survive. But it doesn't mean that they don't still exist in you." Levi started, waiting for the teenager to look at him. The corporal didn't want to make excuses for himself, but he felt like Eren had to know to understand what he was going to say.

"Letting yourself feel love and get attached to people is a huge risk in this corps. There's a big chance of loosing the one you love and getting distracted by your feelings while in battle can make the difference between life and death." Levi continued, letting his features soften as he leaned in closer to the teenager, trying to catch his attention.

Eren listened even though he wished he could just close his ears. He had wished to never see the corporal again, his heart was still aching and he just wanted to run away again. Instead, he was practically bound to the bed, alone with the cause of his broken heart and all his frustrations, who he couldn't help but still feel that overwhelming warm and caring feeling towards, no matter how much he hated it. He didn't know where Levi was going and he just wanted this awkward conversation over with.

When Eren still avoided his eyes, Levi continued: "I can't expect everybody to be like me and lock those feelings away, and I have to acknowledge that even though you might still be a teenager, you are an adult. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. And your feelings are real."

Finally Eren looked at him, as his green eyes widened a bit, his mouth opened slowly.

"You believe me?" he whispered barely audible.

"I do."

"You believe that I love you?" Eren asked again, his heart suddenly felt heavy and small tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes." Levi saw the tears glinting in the dim light. He slowly brought his hand up to wipe the tear from the brunettes eyes, sending him a soft look.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be told that your feelings aren't real?" Eren cried, frustrated that Levi suddenly had realized that it wasn't just _hormones _after having denied it, "You could have just rejected me if you don't want me, but do you even understand what it feels like to be told that you are wrong and don't feel what you _know_ you feel?" Eren sent the raven-haired male a frustrated glare. He felt like he could finally give the corporal a piece of his mind. He had nothing to loose.

Levi thought about it for a moment, earning him a puzzled look from the teenager as he had thought the corporal would have told him not to speak like that to his superior.

"Yes," the older male finally answered.

Eren had no clue what was going on and it pissed him off. He was so frustrated that he didn't know how to express it, and he felt like a huge emotional mess. Had the corporal really put him through so much pain and frustration, just to tell him that he actually acknowledged his feelings after all, and dared to watch over him and hold his fucking hand when he was recovering from damages he wouldn't have it the first place, if Levi hadn't been such an asshole? Eren couldn't figure out how to handle the situation, and that made the anger grow even further.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he just said, the confusion showing on his face, "I pass out for a few hours, and suddenly you've changed your mind completely? You even knew what you made me do, you made me run away and I was ready to leave all this - my dream and all my friends - behind because you fucking hurt me like that! How dare you even talk to me, I don't even want to be here!"

"Eren, I wasn't-" Levi started, still keeping his calm, but getting slightly annoyed by the teenagers tone.

"No! I don't want to hear what you have to say, you'll just confuse me even more!"

"I wasn't done talking!" Levi raised his voice, and his look hardened a bit.

"I don't want to hear it!" Eren yelled, tears of frustration forming in his eyes, as he sent the older man an angry glance, "My heart is fucking broken and even though I just want to hate you, I still love you and it pisses me of! Why can't you just show a bit of respect and leave me the fuck alone?"

"Because I fucking love you too!" Levi shouted, letting his own anger getting the best of him. He hadn't meant to let the teenager provoke him like that, but Eren outbreak had been a little to much. He hadn't meant to say those words out loud either, but he couldn't take it back now.

The words made Eren shut up and he looked at the corporal in distrust. When he saw the poorly hidden look of embarrassment in Levis eyes, Erens jaw dropped slightly.

"You know, I haven't allowed myself to feel like this for a very long time. I wouldn't expose myself to the trouble of handling my feelings, since pushing them away has worked for me for so long." Levi then said, hoping Eren would just relax so they could talk in a normal tone.

If Eren had been confused before, he was totally lost now. He wasn't able to form a single sentence that would make any sense. This was so annoying, and yet it made him so happy.

Levi sensed that Eren would only talk nonsense when he would finally be able to speak, and decided that they had talked enough for now.

He moved closer and kissed Eren. The teenager froze for a second as Levi let his lips caress the other pair gently. Eren groaned lowly as his head finally processed what was happening, and he melted into the kiss. The brunette deepened the kiss as his body moved on its own. He kissed the raven-haired male with needing lips. Levi sucked on Erens lip, wanting the teenager to forget about their fight and forget about all the pain he had caused the teen.

Levi moved to the bed and laid down beside Eren, who also moved down to lie on his side, facing the raven-haired man.

"I'm still not sure I understand..." Eren started, but he was cut off by Levi who kissed him again.

"Seriously, brat, it's not really that hard to understand. If you think about it, it's actually-"

"Hold on a second," Eren cut him off, starring intensively into the grey orbs.

"Eren-"

"Shush!" Eren said, moving closer to Levi, "'If you think about it'. That's what you just said, 'if you _think _about it'"

"I think you hit your head pretty badly out there," Levi said, lifting an eyebrow at the teenagers nonsense.

"Are you thinking about it?" Eren asked, still starring into Levis grey orbs.

"I'm thinking all the time," Levi said, "I still think you should try it before you open that big mouth of yours from time to time."

"Holy fuck!" Eren yelled, when it dawned on him. Why didn't he notice this earlier? he couldn't read Levis thoughts any more. He really hoped this wouldn't be a problem. He wouldn't be able to take another heartbreak if Levi suddenly decided that Eren wasn't good enough for him when he wasn't able to read his mind any more.

"Maybe later," Levi answered with a smirk, kissing the blushing teenager again, "You need some sleep, it's late."

Eren waited for the corporal to get up from the bed and leave his room, but he never did.

Levi sent him a smile, barely noticeable in the dim light, "Do you want me to stay?" he asked softly.

"Do... do you want to stay?" Eren asked back, not really sure how he should handle this unexpected situation.

"If you want me to," Levi whispered, "But you have to understand that I'm not used to letting myself feel like this, so you have to bear with me."

"I want you to stay, sir!" Eren said, grabbing the corporals wrist to make sure he didn't change his mind and left.

"Levi," the raven-haired man said and softly planted a kiss on the brunettes lips.

"Levi," Eren repeated, and smiled happily.

Levi pulled Eren closer, and cuddled up with him under the blanket. Eren still wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he forgot as he fell asleep with his head against the corporals chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

* * *

A/N: Oh... Ooooooh, what it this? _Not the last chapter?_

No, it is not! Cause I'm so incredibly happy about the 54 reviews, 67 favourites and and 107 follows this story has as I type this, that I decided to split the last bit into two chapters! Thank you so so so much, I know I have said it like 500 times, but I love every single one of you. You guys are awesome!

Another thing I've said a couple of times now, is "next chapter is gonna be the last". This time I mean it! I don't know how long the last chapter will be, but I wanted to give you guys a little extra fluff before the story ends, and there you go. The fight in this chapter was not originally a part of my plan but again, I wanted to give you guys a little extra something. I hope you like it!

Sensitive Levi is hard to write.

If it doesn't make any sense in the middle of the chapter, you can thank my stupid neighbour for interrupting my great flow just to be a whiny bitch.

Chapter 14, guys!


	15. Chapter 15

_Today is the day, Eren Jaeger. You've fought titans and cheated death so many times, you can do this. You can do this..._

Eren was standing on a chair, cleaning the top of a cabinet in one of the hallways. This was his first cleaning-duty since he had lost his ability to read Levis thoughts, and he had practised the routine in his head for days, afraid that he was no longer able to clean after Levis standards. Even though Levi had told him that he loved him too, the teenager still felt like he had to prove himself. The mind-reader ability had come in handy, but now he felt like he had come to rely on it too much. He had tried to remember everything he had learned from reading Levis thoughts, but he felt like it was impossible to remember it all at once. He knew, that if he could keep up his cleaning-skills, he would probably get to clean Levis room often, and that would earn them some private time together.

A week had passed since Levi and Eren had talked things through, and spend the night together, cuddled up in Erens bed. The corporal had made sure not to accidentally act cold towards the boy the next morning, to make sure the brunette didn't think he had changed his mind again. He had woken Eren up gently by caressing his cheek until Eren had opened his eyes. Eren had been confused at first, as if he had thought it was a dream, but Levi has kissed him gently and told him to go to Hanji for at check up on his now healed arm and wounds. When he went to Hanjis lab, he had gotten the feeling that Hanji knew exactly what had went on between the two men, but she was kind enough not to say anything directly.

They hadn't had much time together since that night. Levi had had a lot of paperwork, keeping him in his room most of the time, and Eren didn't want to claim alone-time with the corporal, when he was busy.

Levi had acted normal towards the brunette when they had passed each other in the hallway, but the older male had made sure they could eat together every day, even though he didn't want them to show their affection in front of the other squad members.

Eren wasn't really ready to act all lovey-dovey in front of his comrades either, and he knew that Levi would never let him do so, and somehow the younger man was fine with that. The fact that Levi had actually told him that he loved him too, and tried to open up to him, was more than enough. He didn't want to share Levis soft side with anyone else, even though it was hard not to show his affection towards the corporal. It made him feel special.

Eren blushed slightly by his train of thought, and continued cleaning the top of the cabinet. He wasn't sure where this was going but he didn't mind. Knowing that Levi had finally acknowledges his feelings and felt the same way was all that mattered, and it gave him butterflies.

Eren would continue to prove himself as a suitable partner to Levi, and he had kept up his hard work on improving his skills as a soldier. Hanji had praised him every time he had made the slightest progress, giving him great motivation.

He didn't know that Hanji could read him like an open book, knowing that the teen still wanted to impress the corporal. She knew that Levi would never praise him for it, no matter how close the two males got. Levi was Levi, and he would never praise anybody for doing what he believes was 'their job'. She wouldn't interfere - Levi would strangle her if it became to obvious - but she didn't mind pulling a few strings to make their relationship go a bit smoother. She had a feeling that the both of them could end up in a lot of trouble and pain, caused by their feelings towards each other, but she chose to believe that this was good for them. In a world like this, love might ruin your life but as long as the love is pure, it will be worth the risk.

Eren sighed as jumped down from the chair, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead. It had been a long day; after hiss training, he had practised alone with his maneuver gear and the rest of the day had went on with cleaning the hallway. As soon as he was finished, he just wanted to go to his room and relax until he would fall asleep.

He was on his way back to his room, when Hanji called out his name.

"Hanji-san!" Eren said, hoping she didn't have another chore for him or wanted to experiment on him again.

"Are you busy, Eren?" she asked, sending him a teasing smile.

"I was on my way back to my room. I've finished cleaning the hallway now, so I just wanted to go back to rest a bit," Eren mumbled, as he hoped she could sense how tired he was.

"Oh, but I have a job for you," she said, making a teasing frown, "but if you're too tired, I'll just have someone else do it..."

"What kind of job?" Eren asked, cursing himself for being so curious.

"Corporal Levi asked for you, he needs your help with something," she smirked, winking at Eren.

Eren blushed slightly by the womans teasing tone.

"Uhm... Where can I find him?" Eren asked, clenching his fist in embarrassment.

"In his room. He's doing paperwork right now, so you might want to bring him a cup of tea as well. He seems to be in a horrible mood," she answered, and went back the way she came from, waving at Eren over her shoulder.

The teenager went down to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for the corporal, making sure the tea was exactly how Levi liked it.

On his way to Levis room, Eren suddenly became nervous. This was the first time they would be alone together since that night in Erens room. He remembered the last time they had been alone in Levis room, and how their fight had escalated. He felt a pinch of fear in his heart, afraid that the story would repeat itself. He still didn't know why the corporal had asked him to come to his room, but he probably needed it cleaned and if that was the care, Eren decided that he wouldn't speak a single word unless he was asked to. He felt his hands tremble as he held the tea-cup, and he focused all his energy on not spilling a single drop.

When he found himself in front of the door to Levis room, he took a deep breath and knocked gently on the wooden surface. A moment went by and the door was opened. Erens green eyes met the grey orbs of Levi, as the older man slowly opened the door.

"Come in," Levi said lowly, moving to the side to let Eren pass with the tea. He closed the door silently, and turned his attention on Eren as the teen walked over to the desk with the cup, and gently placed it next to a pile of papers.

"You wanted to see me?" Eren asked with a nervous tone.

"Yes." Levi just answered, still looking at the brunette.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" Eren asked, as he rubbed his hands against each other nervously.

"I need your help, Jaeger," Levi said in his normal calm tone, closing the cap between them, and looking up at Eren with his steel grey eyes.

"Wha-what do you need help with, Sir?" Eren stammered. He had forgot how beautiful Levi was up close, and the older mans sent filled his nose, making him blush. They were alone and Levi was so close to him without touching him, and he suddenly realized how much he had missed him in the last week.

Levi pulled Eren closer and smashed his lips against the teens. Eren sighed through his nose as the feeling of the corporals soft lips filled his head and made him dizzy. Levi pushed Eren against the cold stone wall, as he deepened the kiss, biting Eren bottom-lip and brushing his tongue against the teenagers. Eren melted in Levis arms, thanking the wall behind him for giving his body support to remain in his feet. He wrapped his arms around Levi, nuzzling his neck and the edge of his undercut as their tongues danced.

Levi pulled back, still holding Eren, and sent him a warm and needing look as grey eyes locked with green.

"I need your help," he smirked, moving his right hand up to grab a handful of Eren soft brown hair, "to get rid of this awful headache."

* * *

A/N: That was the last chapter.

The fluff wasn't a part of the original storyline, but I wanted to give you guys a little extra for being so kind to me :3 So the ending wasn't exactly as I planned, I would have been better without the fluff, but I really really wanted to do it, so there you go.

I am so sad right now; SnK ended yesterday and now I have to end my first fanfiction today - bad timing much? My life has no purpose any more! (I'm actually crying a little right now, this story was my baby and now it's just... It's hard to end it!)

I just want to thank you for all the reviews, all the favourites and all the follows! You guys are the best!

I will start working on a oneshot later tonight, and hopefully it will be up in a couple of days. Give it a shot, I think it will be very interesting ;3

Thank you again for sticking with me through 15 chapters, especially the first couple of chapters!

See you next Titan time!


End file.
